


Wishful Twinkling

by Exquisiteliltart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cancer, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Make a Wish Foundation, Romance, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single Mother Emma is barely coping with Henry’s life threatening illness. Regina is a wish granter from Make a Wish Foundation who comes into Henry and Emma’s life and changes things for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolate_cream_soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_cream_soldier/gifts).



> Thank you to chocolate_cream_soldier for the cover art, it's brilliant and captures the essence of the fic.
> 
> Thank you to Tiff and Lola for organizing the big bang. I'm glad I got to participate in this last one! 
> 
> Thank you to Lurkamo for proofing and pep talks. My apologies that Henry lives, but I'll write that nuclear apocalypse alt ending for you at some point. 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely girlfriend, SpaceDementia55 for beta and encouragement.

“ _When the dwarfs came home that evening they found Snow-White lying on the ground. She was not breathing at all. She was dead. They lifted her up and looked for something poisonous. They undid her laces. They combed her hair. They washed her with water and wine. But nothing helped. The dear child was dead, and she remained dead_ ,” Emma cringed as she sat beside her son, Henry, and read his bedtime story. She didn’t want to stop at the low point, but she had to leave him so she could go work the night shift at the diner.

“Is Snow White really dead?” Henry interrupted, sitting up sleepily as he clumsily yanked on his picc line cord.

“Careful,” Emma chastised him gently out of concern as she looked over his arms making sure he hadn’t ripped his IV out again.

The heart monitors beeped ceaselessly, steady and loud, punctuating the quiet in the dimly lit hospital room as Henry stared at his mother expectantly. He was waiting for an answer.

“No, she lives…” Emma looked away and spoke quietly, as she closed the copy of “Snow White and the Seven Dwarves,” and stood up to gather her things. “You know she does. We’ve read this book a million times.”

“I know, but sometimes I think maybe the story will change,” Henry whispered in a dry voice. He licked his lips nervously and turned his head to the side. “Am I going to die?”

Emma’s chin crinkled in pain, as tears immediately filled her eyes. She let out a ragged breath and sniffed back her emotions, steeling herself for her son. She turned to him, hoisting her bag over her arm and leaned down to caress his cheek and kissed his forehead.

“Henry, look at me.”

Slowly Henry turned his head and opened his eyes to meet hers.

Emma pressed her lips together and then asked in a sad whisper, “Why would you think that?”

She blinked angrily, shaking her head as her voice rose in fear, “If you heard one of those airhead nurses say something or…”

Henry’s chin quivered and his pale cheeks pinked slightly as he shrugged in a way that was meant to seem casual, but the gesture made the ten year old look small and younger. “I don’t know…No one said anything. I just feel like I might.”

Emma stood up fully, her back straightening into a rigid line as she shuddered audibly. “Don’t think like that. You had a hard day and need to rest. I’ll be here when you wake up first thing in the morning and I’ll bring pumpkin pancakes. How’s that sound, hmm?”

Henry’s nostrils flared for a moment and then he nodded in solemn agreement. Emma brushed her fingers over his bare scalp and squeezed his hand, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“I love you, Henry. Sleep well.”

“Love you,” Henry mumbled as he closed his eyes, Emma tucked him in with the thin rough blanket, and watched with sadness and longing as Henry settled in and drifted off to sleep. She crossed to the doorway and turned off the light.

Leaving his bedside for work was the hardest thing she had to do. He’d been in and out of the hospital so many times she’d lost count. Emma let herself cry once a day, and as she took the elevator down from the PICU and walked down the long deserted halls of the hospital to the parking ramp, she collected on her daily allowance.

Tonight was the first time Henry had mentioned the possibility of death. Perhaps she shouldn’t let the volunteers read him those old morbid fairytales anymore. Henry was too smart for his age, and he had a huge imagination, but Emma wanted to protect him from the possibilities and eventualities that came with having cancer.

She listened to her boots hit the concrete and echo through the parking ramp. The air was chilly, and Emma wished she had her jacket, not only to brace herself from the fall wind, but her lucky jacket always made her feel a bit more confident and protected emotionally. Tonight she felt raw and exhausted, and the dire thought of serving truck drivers and weirdos all night for her upcoming shift made her break down even further.

She ran her palm over her mouth when she entered her car and looked in the rearview mirror. After taking a long moment to compose herself she decided the time allotted for crying was up for tonight. She dried her eyes, and squeezed them shut tight for a moment, wishing with all her being that this nightmare would end: that Henry would get healthy and have an energetic and normal childhood, and she could go back to school and find a better job so she didn’t have to work so much.

Her wishes, hopes and dreams all piled up in her head in a jumble. She squeezed the steering wheel and reminded herself to not think ahead, for just as she had a rule that she could only cry once a day, she had a rule that she couldn’t let herself get too hopeful.

….

“How’s the kid doing?” Ruby asked as she grabbed two hot plates off of the kitchen window. Emma was slicing lemons at the drink station just as the diner was starting to fill up with drunken college kids who frequented the 24 hour restaurant on Saturday nights after bar close.

“He’s hanging in there,” Emma kept her head down as she focused on cutting perfect slices. Ruby asked every night and every night she gave the same answer. When Emma was at work she just wanted to focus on making her tips and Ruby usually didn’t press or ask any more questions. It was nice to know she cared, but Emma mostly kept to herself and did her job.

It was fine by Emma, she kept herself on the move and busy with work, not only because she needed the money to make rent and help pay for Henry’s medications and treatments, but because she didn’t like to spend time alone. Twelve hours a night on her feet and running back and forth to fetch creamer and ranch dressing for hungry, ungrateful patrons followed by her morning trip to the hospital to eat breakfast with her son.

After a busy shift, Emma stood at the register counting up her tips. She had made enough for gas and some groceries.

“See you tonight, Emma,” Ruby smiled as she gave a friendly wave on her way out. It was 7am Sunday morning, and Emma was feeling bleary eyed; her body was aching.

“See ya,” she responded as she pocketed her earning and grabbed the takeaway container of pancakes and sausage to share with Henry.

Driving back to the hospital in the morning, the sun seemed overly bright, but the leaves had fallen giving the landscape a brown, dead look. Everything felt cold. The magic and beauty of fall was over, but winter had yet to come in with blankets of snow and cold morning stillness.

Stillness was something Emma craved, but also feared with her whole being. The painted lines on the road were starting to double and she felt a slight bout of nausea from lack of sleep.

When she arrived back at Henry’s room, just in time to see him wake up and smile, her heart leapt and all her fears momentarily subsided.

“Hey, Mom, you’re here.”

“Yep, and I brought pancakes,” Emma greeted him as she rolled his tray table up and adjusted the mechanical bed to lift up his back so he could sit up and eat with her.

“Syrup?” Henry asked hopefully as he leaned forward

“Of course, what kind of mother would I be if I brought you pancakes without syrup?” Emma rubbed his back and frowned inwardly as she felt how pronounced his spine had become. She could feel every rib, and vowed to bring him more carbohydrate laden foods to help him get his weight up.

Henry chuckled and opened the top of the container, leaning in to smell the pancakes, and watching a thin wisp of steam curl up into the air. Emma pulled up a visitor chair and poured two syrup containers liberally over the stack and watched as the syrup rolled down the sides and soaked into the food.

“Eat up,” she handed him a plastic fork and he grinned, digging into the most heavily saturated syrupy portion and lifting an oversized bite to his lips. Then his grin fell and he put the fork down, sitting back in bed.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked in concern, her hand automatically going to feel his forehead, worried that he was getting another fever.

“Not hungry, I guess,” Henry shrugged and closed his eyes. “The nurse gave me my new medicine; I think it makes me sleepy.”

“Are you sure you don’t just want to take one bite at least while they’re hot?” Emma asked in concern. This was an all too familiar event. She’d bring him something delicious every morning, as the hospital food was sub-par at best, and Henry would try, he really would, but the chemo and medications in his system had the unfortunate side effect of nausea and loss of appetite.

“I think I just need a little nap, Ma. I’ll eat the pancakes later…” Henry closed his eyes and Emma gritted her teeth and nodded to no one and closed up the box of wasted pancakes. They both knew he wouldn’t eat them later.

While Henry slept, Emma was too tired to drive back to their apartment and crawl into bed. She curled up in the recliner on the far side of the room, still wearing her diner uniform that smelled of stale coffee and ketchup and covered up with a blanket from the cabinet.

With the sun rising higher in the sky, and filtering in through the lone window’s blinds, the steady beep of the heart monitor went on, though both of them had pretty much gotten used to the noise and distraction of it, and Emma took a restless but much needed nap.

She couldn’t keep going on like this, but she didn’t have time to worry about that.

She was too tired to worry.

….

Groggy and disoriented with a terrible pain in her neck, Emma felt someone poking her and calling her name. She opened her eyes and sat up straight in the recliner. Her foot was asleep and she reached back to rub her neck where it ached.

“Emma? I’ve told you we have a place where you can take a nap,” Mary Margaret Blanchard, one of Henry’s nurses, was gently shaking her and chastising her all at once.

“What time is it?” Emma asked her voice hoarse from the dry recycled air in the hospital room. She shivered a bit as the blanket drooped down and then stood up to stretch; noticing Henry’s bed was empty she panicked for a moment, but then calmed down. She had become so paranoid that something was wrong with him anytime he wasn’t in her line of sight. She knew if something was really wrong his nurse wouldn’t be focused on her bad sleeping habits.

“It’s just past ten am. Henry is taking a shower. I suggest you go home and get some rest today,” Mary Margaret said. Emma thought she was a very caring nurse for Henry, but she really did not enjoy the constant mothering the woman did. Emma licked her lips, noticing that the Styrofoam container of pancakes had disappeared. Mary Margaret had probably thrown them out.

“I’ll hang around until Henry is ready. Can we go down to the playground today and get him some fresh air?” Emma asked hopefully. Henry’s life was anything but normal for a child and she hated that he couldn’t go outside and play anytime he wanted. He had to have Doctor approval to do anything.

“Unfortunately, today is a chemo day so he won’t be feeling up to going outside. That lovely volunteer Belle will be stopping by this afternoon to read to him. I know how much he enjoys his stories,” Mary Margaret fidgeted with the stethoscope draped around her neck. Emma realized she was wearing a pink Disney princess scrub top, and Ariel’s face was on her boob.

“Okay, well, maybe tomorrow he can go out. I haven’t had a chance to talk to Doctor Whale recently; did his recent test results come back?” Emma was feeling awake now, and she wanted to have this conversation when she was at peak wakefulness and fully comprehending. Sometimes the medical terminology was so over her head that she didn’t know if she was getting good news or bad news.

Mary Margaret’s eyes shifted back and forth and she fiddled with her stethoscope even more. “I think it would be best if the Doctor talks to you about all that. For now, say good bye to Henry and go home and get some real sleep, Emma. I really wish you’d stop working all those ridiculous hours. You know I worked nightshift for two months and it was a real storm to my system…”

Emma tuned out the rambling nurse and rubbed at her temple instead. She knew all this, but she had to work and night shift made the most sense so she could spend the day time with her son. She also knew she was due for some proper rest or she was going to get sick herself. All the stress and lack of sleep was beginning to take a toll.

“Okay, I get it. I promise I’ll go home and sleep today, just as soon as I go to the laundromat and get some groceries,” Emma smirked at the slight nod and eye widening from the nurse, knowing she would probably start lecturing her some more. Luckily, Henry emerged from the bathroom in a fresh hospital gown with wet hair.

“There he is!” Mary Margaret helped Henry back into bed, and immediately started hooking him up to his monitors and medications. “Look at you all clean and shiny. Now say ‘night night’ to your mother and let’s get you down the hall for chemo.”

Henry groaned loudly, but smiled at Emma and quickly crossed over to his bed to plant a kiss on his forehead. “You smell like soap,” she said taking in a hearty inhale.

“And you smell like grease,” Henry replied playfully. “You were snoring over there in the chair, it interrupted my cartoons.”

“Oh, I am so sorry,” Emma said jokingly. She gave him another kiss and watched as Mary Margaret began to wheel him and his monitors down the hall. “I’ll see you tonight, I love you!”

Henry waived and Mary Margaret stopped and turned her head to face Emma. “I have someone for you to meet this evening, if that’s okay? I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

“Who?” Emma asked impatiently. She was ready to get home and get her errands done so she could get a few hours of sleep before she came back.

“It’s a surprise, but I really want you to talk to her before I introduce her to Henry,” the nurse said mysteriously before turning back to push Henry on down the hall.

“Okay, I’ll be around,” Emma said as she picked up her purse and headed the opposite direction toward the visitor elevators.

The day went by quickly.

The few hours she had to herself consist of cleaning, laundry and running errands. She ate a cold sandwich and took a shower before falling into bed at 3pm for a whole lavish three hours of dead to the world, dreamless sleep. She woke up and packed her work uniform. She felt like a zombie, but she was eager to get back to the hospital and check on Henry. She was also curious as to who the nurse had lined up for her to meet.

There had been specialists and ‘miracle’ doctors with experimental pharmaceutical research studies waiting for her to sign off on her son and give them free reign to pump him full of drugs for clinical trials. She hadn’t heard anything promising or truly miraculous coming out of the doctor’s mouths in ages. It seemed that just when Henry was getting better, and she allowed herself to get hopeful he’d experience a set back and they’d be right back at square one.

They were both doing the best they could given the circumstances, and disease had no moral compass. His illness just invaded hell bent on destruction and it always seemed like the doctor’s were doing all they could for him, but it just wasn’t enough.

By the time she pulled into the parking ramp she was feeling worse than before, and wished she could take a night off, but then those wishes turned into guilty feelings. Henry didn’t get a night off from cancer, and she didn’t get a night off from being a mom. She felt as though she didn’t deserve one anyhow.

She entered Henry’s room and found the lights off he was sleeping with his book of fairytales splayed out on his chest. She watched his pale face, seeing her beautiful vibrant son and not a sick boy in a bed. She felt her chin quiver as tears threatened to fall, but a voice from the doorway snapped her attention away from Henry.

“Ms. Swan?”

Emma looked up and through the dim light she could see a woman with dark hair and olive skin just outside the door.

“Hello?” Emma answered as she came around the bed and started toward the mysterious woman in the hallway. She wasn’t dressed like a doctor: no lab coat or clipboard. She was dressed in a very expensive looking blue dress that fit like a glove and tall black stiletto heels that were teetering just on the far side of professional.

“Can I have a word, Ms. Swan?” The woman asked, clasping her hands in front of her and smiling closed lipped as her eyes traveled up and down Emma’s body.

“Are you Mary Margaret’s friend?” Emma asked with hesitation, wondering how this beautiful stranger knew her name.

“Why yes, Mary Margaret referred Henry to me. My name is Regina Mills,” Regina introduced herself, extending her hand for Emma to take. She shook her head vigorously and made intense eye contact all the while. The simple interaction had Emma’s head spinning. It was probably the lack of sleep or lack of social interaction outside of the hospital and work, but she felt two steps behind in the conversation.

“Emma, Emma Swan. I’m Henry’s mom…”

“Oh, I know. Nurse Blanchard has informed me about Henry’s condition, and she talked a lot about you as well, dear. I hope that’s okay?” Regina gestured toward the elevator and started walking; Emma had no choice but to follow. “I’d like to buy you a coffee and give us a chance to talk.”

Regina left no room for argument. She pressed the down button on the elevator bank with a perfectly manicured finger and waited patiently side by side with Emma. The door chimed and opened and they both stepped inside.

“Excuse me if this comes off rude, but um, Regina… who are you exactly?” Emma was trying to keep up. She normally wouldn’t allow a stranger to pull her away from Henry and onto an elevator, but Regina wasn’t like the other random doctors, nurses or volunteers involved in Henry’s care. Regina seemed more invested. She seemed to really care, but it was hard to tell from their brief interaction. Emma could smell Regina’s perfume as they rode the elevator in relative silence.

“I’ll explain everything in a moment. I’d like us to have some time to get to know one another.”

“Right, over coffee,” Emma followed Regina out of the elevator, she seemed to know her way around the hospital, or at least she knew where the Java House was with the confidence of someone who had visited the hospital many times.

“What would you like?” Regina asked as she focused on the menu board. The list of drinks seemed to blur in front of Emma as she squinted at the lattes and macchiatos.

“Um, just coffee with cream and sugar. Thanks,” she took a seat at one of the secluded tables to the side knowing she needed caffeine desperately. Regina smiled and nodded, pulling her wallet from her stylish handbag to pay for two coffees.

A moment later, Regina placed a large steaming cup in front of Emma and pulled out a chair to sit across from her. “I hope the coffee is to your liking, Ms. Swan,” Regina was watching her as she blew across the top of the cup and took a small sip, gauging to see if it was too hot to drink. She wanted to chug it, but didn’t want to burn her tongue. She also wanted to know who exactly this woman was.

“Henry’s nurse asked you to talk to me?” Emma took a larger sip, noting that Regina had yet to pick up her own cup.

“Yes, I need to introduce myself properly,” Regina placed a business card from her wallet on the table in front of Emma.

‘Regina Mills –Wish Granter’

A star logo was beneath her name and title, under the star it read ‘Make a Wish Foundation.’

“I work with Make a Wish Foundation to help children with life threatening medical conditions, such as your son. Ms. Blanchard is an old friend and she wanted me to meet Henry and you,” Regina’s chocolate eyes found hers and Emma stared back for a moment before taking another sip.

“I’ve heard of the organization,” Emma replied cautiously.

“Good. Tell me about Henry,” Regina prodded as she settled into her seat. Emma placed her forearms on the table, feeling a bit uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny.

“Well, he was diagnosed last May, and it’s pretty much been a battle ever since…”

“Let me stop you, Ms. Swan. If you please, I want to hear about Henry, not his illness,” Regina took a breath, and Emma realized how long it had been since she had had a normal conversation about her son that wasn’t related to a doctor’s visit or a progress update on his condition.

“You’ll have to forgive me, Regina…it’s just been…” Emma trailed off, peering down into her cup. She always found it difficult to talk about Henry. There was a definite divider in her thoughts: pre and post disease. In a way, the first nine years of his life had been overshadowed by the cancer. She had taken the healthy years for granted and now that the stakes were higher, time seemed more precious.

“Take your time,” Regina laced her fingers around Emma’s and looked on with compassion. Emma took another breath and started again.

“Henry is strong. He’s smart and resilient and he loves to read comics and fairytales. He has a wondrous imagination, and he’s really been a trooper through all of this…I can’t say the same for myself,” Emma mumbled the last bit and pulled her hand back from Regina’s. It was too distracting. Again, she realized just how long it had been since she’d touched someone other than Henry. Regina had a way of comforting her and unsettling her on a deeper level all at once.

“Marvel or DC?” Regina asked nonchalantly, seemingly ignoring everything else Emma had mentioned.

“Um…Marvel…he’s super into the Avengers. He wants to be Captain America for Halloween this year,” she smiled at that and Regina raised an eyebrow.

“What do you like to do, Emma?” Regina inquired while ducking her head and leaning in. Emma noticed she was looking at her fingers fidgeting and tapping against the table and she quickly put both hands around her drink.

“I work…spend time here with Henry. I read a lot about his condition: the research papers, prognosis, and articles to try and stay informed. Sometimes there are so many decisions about what to do and other times we’re completely at the mercy of the doctors.

“You don’t like other people telling you what’s best for your son. I understand that,” Regina licked her lips and took a long draw from her coffee cup. “I’d like to meet Henry, if that’s okay with you?”

“What exactly do you do, as a wish granter?” Emma’s interest was piqued. She wasn’t one to open up easily, but Regina was making it difficult to use her usual methods of deflections that she had mastered to keep people from getting too close. Anyone who had tried she had to shut down. It was the only way she felt like she could deal with everything: stick to a routine and keep her thoughts on surface level logistics and semantics.

“I get to know you and Henry. I work closely with him and figure out what his wish is, and then I do whatever is necessary to make his wish come true,” Regina stated in a matter of fact manner. “I’ve granted wishes for 28 children, Henry will be the 29th. I think he’s an excellent candidate.”

Emma processed the information, “You can meet him, and I’m not sure what he’d want for a wish. How did you get into the organization and become a wish granter?”

“I can’t have children of my own, and this is my way of giving back. Each and every one of the children I’ve met and helped grant their wish has felt like family to me in a way. I hope that you and Henry will come to feel the same.”

“If you’d like to meet him tomorrow, I’ll be here in the morning. I need to go and get ready for work tonight,” Emma checked her watch. She had some time before her shift, but she was going to need another cup of coffee before she went into the diner.

“Excellent, I am looking forward to our visit, and having the chance to chat more with you as well,” Regina smiled and extended her hand. Emma reached back and shook it again. She was still a bit wary. She worried again that Henry would get his hopes up and then things would fall through. That was a recurring pattern recently.

Sighing loudly, Emma pushed her chair back and stood up. “Thank you, Regina. If you want to stop by in the morning, it’s usually the best time for catching Henry when he’s feeling up for a visit. I’ll be here after my shift around 7:30.”

“That sounds perfect. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma thought about the impending visit all during her shift at work. She was tired, true, but she had consumed enough coffee to caffeinate a horse and she shouldn’t be over pouring patrons because she wasn’t paying attention.

Part of her wanted to give into the hope, but she’d just have to wait and see what Regina had planned and how Henry felt about being given a potential wish.

Her shift ended late due to some lingering customers who took their time paying the bill. She rolled silverware, waiting anxiously for the group to leave so she could cash out her tips. Emma didn’t have time order any pancakes to take to Henry.

Like always, she drove to the hospital in the morning and dragged herself up to the hospital room that had become Henry’s and her home away from home.

When she came to the door she stopped and listened, immediately recognizing the deep silky voice of Regina and the higher strained timbre of her son. She was exceptionally tired today, but she knew she had the evening off and would have time to catch up on sleep during the day. She listened for a moment, smiling when she heard Henry exclaim, “Cool!”

Then she entered to see what was going on. There was Regina sitting next to Henry on the bed, holding up a big basket of goodies.

“Good morning, Ms. Swan,” Regina turned her torso to greet Emma, and Henry looked full of energy and life.

“Mom! Regina brought me presents!” He yelled as he dug his small hands through the basket on his lap, and pulled out a colorful and soft looking fleece blanket with pictures of The Avengers.

“Seriously? Wow,” Emma crossed the room and leaned over to hug Henry, he felt stronger as he hugged her back with gumption.

“Yeah, look! Comic books! New ones we haven’t read it,” Henry pulled one shiny comics with cartoon depictions of super heroes on the covers. His face lit up like it was Christmas morning, and Emma felt herself getting emotional.

On one hand, she was thrilled to see Henry so happy with the gifts, but on the other hand she felt inadequate that someone else had provided the gifts to him. She felt a little off kilter seeing Regina engaged in such a natural graceful report with him. She blinked back her unfounded jealously and smiled at Regina.

“I brought some apples from my personal orchard, they’re Honeycrisps,” Regina addressed Emma as she sat down on the other side of the hospital bed and peered into the large basket of gifts. “Would you like one?”

“Yeah, Mom, try one of Regina’s apples. I had one earlier, they’re really good,” Henry said pulling out a big shiny apple and offering it his mother.

Emma took it and let her fingers slide over the smooth red skin, “Thank you…Henry, did you thank Regina for the gifts?”

“Thank you, Regina!” Henry pushed forward and wrapped his arms around Regina’s shoulders giving her the best hug he could muster from the slightly awkward position and with the cumbersome IV lines in his arm.

Regina hugged him back tightly and murmured, “you’re welcome, Henry.” Her eyes were squeezed shut, and from Emma’s perspective she could see the heartfelt emotion play across the dark haired woman’s features.

When they parted Regina looked at Emma and then back at Henry, “I told you I was here to meet you, and I’m very glad I did. I spoke with your mom last night and she said it’s okay for me to ask you something, Henry.”

“Okay,” Henry agreed nodding his head eagerly. “Will you read me a story from one of my new comics?”

Regina chuckled, “Of course, dear. First though, I wanted to ask if you had one wish to go somewhere, meet someone or do anything in the whole world: what would you wish for?”

Henry paused in thought, clearly taken by surprise. He looked to Emma for reassurance. She nodded encouragingly.

“For real?” His eyes were wide and darting back and forth as he tried to the process the question. “Anything?”

“Well, almost anything. You see, my job is to help grant a wish for children such as yourself Henry. I’ve heard a lot about what a special boy you are from your nurses and you mom,” Regina explained.

“A wish?” Henry asked again, he tucked his chin and looked into the basket of apples. “I don’t know what I’d want….”

At that moment, Emma’s heart broke. She knew she had tried to keep Henry anchored in reality. He didn’t ask for anything, knowing how hard Emma was working to just pay the bills. Henry had grown up quite a bit in emotional maturity since he’d been diagnosed, but in some ways his education and childhood had been stilted by his disease.

Emma had always wanted a happy life for her son: one where he didn’t have to worry about how he was feeling every day or give a thought to adult worries such as bills and treatments.

“Your mom tells me aside from comics, you also love fairytales. Have you heard of Disneyworld?” Regina asked, her face open as she spoke casually with Henry.

“Disneyworld?! Yeah, with all the rides and games and where all the fairytale characters live,” Henry was thinking about Disneyworld and all the things he’d seen on TV about the theme park. “That would be awesome!”

“There are a few different options, there is Disneyland in California, and Disneyworld in Florida, and there are also Disney theme Cruises where you’d go on a big ship,” Regina informed Henry as he squirmed with excitement.

“That would be so awesome!” He shouted. “I could really go on a boat?”

“Yes, Henry. If that’s what you want. I’ve helped many children go to Disney it’s a very, very popular wish,” Regina reached forward and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. “You and your mom would have a lot of fun.”

“Would you come too?” Henry asked immediately, and it was Regina’s turn to look surprised.

“Oh, I—I don’t know about that. Usually, I just help with the arrangements for the family to go receive the wish.”

Usually, Henry took a while to warm up to strangers. He had gotten used to being examined and poked by various doctors and nurses. There was always someone in a lab coat or scrubs waking him up at night or checking his temperature when he was feeling so sick he could barely move or react to the intrusions to his personal space. He had gotten used to it, but he clearly didn’t like it no matter how kind and caring the person who was examining him was.

Emma and Henry had both kind of shut down in the social arena, every day was a blur for Emma, and she could only imagine how hard things were for her son. To see him warm up to Regina right from the get go was encouraging, but she still cringed a bit at the awkwardness of him asking her to accompany them on the trip.

Regina was already making it possible, and Emma wasn’t sure about the costs or even if this was a practical and feasible trip for Henry to take. She’d have to get time off of work and figure things out, but all the logistics could wait. She tried to focus on the joy the news was bringing her son.

His face fell when Regina politely declined, and Emma jumped in to help ease the situation. “Henry, Regina said she’ll be helping us out, and you’ll get to spend plenty of time with her.”

“That’s right, Henry. I am so excited to be able to grant your wish. I’ll start on getting it organized right away, and we’ll figure out the date for the trip. In the meantime, I’d love to read you a story… let’s see, ‘Wolverine’ or ‘Captain America’? Which one would you like?”

“Okay,” Henry said his expression brightening as his attention redirected to the comic books in his lap. “How about this one about ‘the Hulk’?”

“My pleasure,” Regina picked up the comic and started flipping through the pages of graphics. Emma watched affectionately as Henry scooted over in his bed to make room for Regina by his side.

“Mom, you’ll listen to the story too, right?” Henry patted the spot closest to him, and Emma slid up on the bed so they could all get situated. She put the basket on the tray table next to him and pulled out the soft new fleece.

“Do you want to cover up with this?” She asked as she unfolded the blanket. Henry nodded as Emma covered him with the new blanket.

“I thought that would be much better than these rough old hospital blankets,” Regina touched the fleece and then looked up at Emma. Their eyes met and Emma saw the good intentions and realized how much Regina enjoyed caring for children.

She wondered how Regina would be with a child of her own. In fact, she wondered quite a bit about Regina, but she’d save her questions for later. Currently, Bruce Banner was about to Hulk out bigtime and go on an adventure. She felt light and her chest felt warm from seeing Henry so happy and carefree for once.

Emma let Regina’s soothing voice fill her mind as she wrapped one arm around Henry and held onto the soft warm blanket with the other. The bed was rather crowded with Regina, Henry and Emma all squeezed onto it for story time, but it was the most comfortable Emma had felt in a long time.

“Ms. Swan?”

Emma heard an inquisitive voice from far away. Someone was calling her name. “I’ll bring the order out soon…” she whispered to the angry table in the back.

Then Henry’s voice close to her ear startled her awake from her dream.

“Mom!”

She lifted her head and gasped as she opened her very tired eyes. She didn’t want to move, and her neck was definitely protesting the rude awakening hardest. Looking up she was met with two pairs of curiously inclined eyes: one set hazel and one set of deep brown.

“I told you she’s a heavy sleeper,” Henry stated proudly to Regina who was regarding her with mischief and amusement.

“I think you drooled a bit over Black Widow, Emma,” Regina teased her playfully as she lifted the new blanket up off of her.

“Hmm? Sorry…what time is it?” Emma yawned and sat up to stretch and blink the grogginess away. She ran a hand through her hair and realized how disheveled she must look after falling asleep during the story.

Regina seemed to be transfixed with Emma’s face, and immediately she wondered if she really did have a trail of drool hanging off of her lip.

“What’s wrong?” Emma tilted her head and asked curiously after vigorously wiping her mouth with her palm.

“Nothing’s wrong, I was just thinking you’re actually quite ador…” Regina huffed and cut herself off before she finished her sentence. She placed a hand on her own stomach protectively and stood up straight as a soft pink tint colored her cheeks. “Actually, I was wondering if you had plans this evening.”

Emma looked at Henry and he shrugged noncommittally. She wondered what kind of scheme the two of them had cooked up while she was napping.

“Uh, no…I’m off work tonight. Truthfully, I was planning to catch up on my sleep after I leave here.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to deprive you of that as you so clearly need your rest, but if you happen to wake up this evening, I was wondering if you’d be interested in coming over to my house for dinner?” Regina asked with the confidence Emma had already recognized in the other woman, but there was something almost bashful in her tone and demeanor.

Emma thought about saying ‘no’ that she couldn’t make the time, but Henry was looking at her in that pleading way of his, biting his lip and leaning toward her anxiously. It was like he was pleading with her to say ‘yes.’

“Um, I would but I do need to come back and make sure Henry has his dinner and shower tonight,” Emma replied, feeling guilty. She didn’t get asked over for dinner by anyone ever, and so she felt like a fish out of water. Her heart was beating faster as questions surged through her mind unanswered.

“Of course,” Regina bit her bottom lip and her eyebrows stretched upwards like she was trying to save face and didn’t know if Emma was refusing or accepting the invitation.

“Nurse Blanchard always makes sure I eat my broccoli and take my shower, mom. You should go. I bet Regina is a good cook,” Henry said and Emma felt a sharp pain on her side. Her son was pinching her under the blanket.

“Okay,” Emma blurted out. Regina visibly relaxed and identical smiles bloomed on both her son’s face as well as their benevolent wish granter’s.

“So 7pm? If you give me your number I can text you directions to my home. Oh, and Ms. Swan, do you like Italian?” Regina asked suddenly animated in her speech and gestures. Emma recognized the excitement in the rapid fire questions and wondered why she was so eager to invite her for dinner.

She nodded in response as Regina rattled off her phone number and Emma made a new contact, labeling it ‘Wish Granter’ still chuckling about the title on Regina’s business card. She sent her a text so Regina had her number. Ever the creative one in her sleep addled stupor, Emma simply wrote, ‘Hi.’

When the phone beeped that the message had been received, Regina smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as if she was hiding a secret that Emma didn’t know. She shuffled around picking up her bag. She smiled at Henry and wished him a good day and promised she would see him soon.

Henry thanked her again for the gifts, and Regina practically skipped out of the room. Emma barely had time to sigh and think about what she had agreed to, when Regina dashed back in and said breathlessly, “Good bye, Ms. Swan. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yep, I’ll be there at 7pm. Do you want me to bring anything?” Emma asked as an afterthought. When people invite you over for dinner you’re not supposed to show up emptyhanded.

“No, that’s very sweet of you to offer, but I’ll have everything we’ll need. Just bring yourself, but you do like Italian food, right?”

“Oh, yeah, I love it,” Emma admitted whole heartedly. She hadn’t ever tried lasagna, Alfredo or even Spaghetti she hadn’t loved and devoured.

“Wonderful,” Regina said again. She took a shallow breath and breathed out quickly, almost nervously before departing for the second time from Henry’s room.

Emma and Henry listened closely to the sound of heels retreating down the hall.

“Regina is the best,” Henry broke the silence when he was sure Regina had left. “Is she really going to send us on a trip?”

“Yeah, I think she is,” Emma stood up and stretched, noticing her work uniform was wrinkled and she was in desperate need of a shower. “I should probably get home and get to bed…”

“Yeah, you need some sleep, Mom,” Henry said as he yawned loudly. “Go have fun with Regina tonight. I’m kind of jealous you get to hang out with her at her house. What do you think her house is like?”

“I have no idea, but I’ll be sure to tell you all about it,” Emma crossed the room and looked out the window.

“Text me when you get home,” Henry demanded sounding more like the parent than the kid.

“Alrighty. Listen to your nurses and be a good kid today, okay?” Emma sniffed, knowing her son was always good. She smiled as she picked up her purse and jacket to head home.

When she arrived home, her nerves started kicking in. She thought about Regina all through her shower and when she settled in to get some sleep. She set her alarm with plenty of time to get up to get ready. She kept thinking about Regina’s expression when Emma had accepted the invitation. It almost felt like she was gearing up to go on a date, but she tried to push that notion out of her head. Regina was just a friendly wish granter who was interested in helping her son and getting to know his mom a bit better. Still, Emma had laid out her outfit before she fell asleep and double checked her phone to see if Regina had texted yet.

She finally drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Regina and their upcoming dinner on her mind.

Her alarm buzzed loudly at 5pm waking her up immediately. Usually, she spent a few minutes snoozing before feeling fully awake, but today she was up and out of bed, grabbing for her phone. The screen displayed one new text message from ‘Wish Granter.’ Emma smiled as she read the message: ‘my address is 108 Mifflin Street, please call if you need further directions.’

That was the wealthy neighborhood, Emma recognized the street name immediately, and she knew how to get there. It was on the other side of the tracks from the neighborhood where her two bedroom apartment was located. As the time approached to go, Emma’s nerves got worse. She thought of Henry and how sweet Regina had been with him. He had liked her immediately and her nerves calmed down.

Regina may act a bit more proper and well educated than Emma was, but she definitely didn’t speak down to her or make her feel like they were in separate classes as so many of her affluent diner patrons tried to do.

She spent the last half hour before she left the house curling her usually straight blonde hair into ringlets that bounced down her back when she walked. She put on some light makeup, with a lot of mascara to emphasize her long lashes and finished off with a pink tinted lip gloss and a hint of Vanilla scented perfume. She was wearing her best black skinny jeans, a grey Henley with a tank underneath and her prized cobalt blue leather jacket with her black knee high boots.

When she was ready, she took one final look in the mirror and then a deep breath. This wasn’t a date so why was she acting like this? It had been a long time since Emma had even tried with her appearance, and she didn’t think she’d curled her hair since Henry was around five years old. That was probably the last time she’d been on an actual date.

Driving across town to Regina’s house she felt overly flushed, but her nerves were in check. She steeled herself to the idea that it was just a dinner and there was nothing to worry about. Emma feared all of her time alone had given her a touch of social anxiety. Or maybe it was just because Regina seemed so damned perfect and Emma felt flawed.

It was also the worry and fear that something would happen to Henry and she wasn’t there by his side. The hospital had her cell phone number, and they’d always been good about calling if there was a sudden change in his condition. She still felt incredibly guilty about having a night out to herself.

She was a bit taken aback when she arrived at the address Regina had texted. She double checked the number, a bit intimated by the huge white mansion. As she parked the car in the driveway behind a black Mercedes, she wondered how many people Regina lived with. It couldn’t just be her in this house. Regina hadn’t mentioned any family members, and her nerves increased as she wondered if there would be multiple people joining in for dinner.

Emma strolled up the sidewalk and banged the knocker on the door, waiting for a minute until she heard the click of high heels on the other side. It would figure that Regina even wore high heels in her own home.

The door opened and Emma lost her faculties for a moment as her eyes roamed up and down Regina’s figure displayed in another form fitting dress, this one maroon and sleeveless accented with gold jewelry.

“Hello, Ms. Swan. Right on time,” Regina cooed in greeting. “Come in and follow me.”

“Hi,” Emma managed to get out, as she took in the spacious foyer, spiral staircase leading up to the second level and the hardwood floors. The interior was lavish and just as accessorized as Regina herself with statues and expensive looking paintings on the walls along with bouquets of fresh flowers on the tables. “You have a really lovely home, Regina.”

“Thank you, I hope you’re comfortable here,” Regina led Emma down the hallway, where she could smell something delicious. “Dinner is almost ready, have a seat. Would you like some wine or cider?”

“Sure, thank you,” Emma slid into a chair at the head of the dining room table, noticing the table was set for two, and a center piece of white lilies. Regina reappeared by her side with two glasses and a decanter of amber liquid. Emma watched as Regina expertly poured the glasses very full placing them both on the table. “My homemade cider, I do hope you enjoy it.”

“It has alcohol in it?” Emma asked as she smelled the light crisp sweet scent of apples.

“Oh yes, it’s got quite a kick. I monitor the fermentation process very closely in order to get the highest alcohol content along with a hint of sweetness,” Regina stated with obvious pride regarding her apple cider.

“I’m sure it’s really tasty then,” Emma stared at the glass for a beat, and then took Regina’s cue when she lifted it up to toast.

“Cheers, Ms. Swan. I look forward to getting to know you better tonight.”

They clinked glasses and Emma took a small sip of her drink and upon the delicious flavor hitting her taste buds, she took a longer deeper pull from her glass. “It doesn’t taste strong, but it is really delicious.”

“After a few more glasses of that, you’d be surprised at the kick it has… you’re welcome to spend the night if you drink too much,” Regina’s pupils dilated under the light in the dining room as Emma watched her expression closely.

She merely nodded in response, not sure how else to respond to that declaration. Emma didn’t plan on getting drunk with her son’s wish granter, and especially not spending the night. That would be far too awkward.

Regina excused herself and Emma took a few more sips from her cider. She hadn’t had anything to eat all day, so she was not only hungry, but also feeling the onset of the effects of the cider in the form of a light buzz.

She licked her lips and felt her mouth fill with saliva as Regina brought two big plates of creamy Fettucine Alfredo out to the table. Emma’s eyes widened into saucers as steam curled up from the plates.

“This looks really amazing,” Emma picked up her fork as Regina took a seat next to her and pulled in her chair. She was smiling brightly looking pleased with Emma’s reaction.

“Thank you, please enjoy,” Regina folded her cloth napkin out across her lap and picked up her fork. Emma didn’t wait for another invitation before digging in. She may have inadvertently moaned a little in pleasure as she swallowed her first forkful, and Regina looked like she was about to choke on hers.

They ate in relative silence for a few minutes, with only the sound of Emma overly enjoying the food and her fork hitting the plate filled the room.

“Henry would love this. I can’t wait until he gets his appetite back,” Emma hummed between bites. She was never one that anyone would call a dainty eater, and when opportunities came to have a hearty meal that she didn’t have to cook or come from the greasy diner where she worked, she savored it. She also let everyone in the vicinity know it.

“He hasn’t been able to enjoy his meals?” Regina paused and looked up at Emma with concern.

“Well, not really. Not much of an appetite, but this happened with the last round of chemo too. Afterwards when he was starting to feel better he couldn’t get enough to eat. Anything and everything,” Emma thought fondly on the memory of Henry shoveling chili into his mouth and how happy he was when food tasted good again.

“And you, Ms. Swan?” Regina asked as she took a drink.

“What? Do I like food? Obviously,” Emma chuckled as she looked down at her plate and realized she had eaten about twice as much as her hostess.

“You must work out a lot to remain in such peak physical condition,” Regina mentioned, casually refilling Emma’s cider glass from the decanter.

“Aww, I mean I run around all night at work and carry heavy trays. I try to do pushups, squats… just the basics, but I have barely had time to sleep recently.”

Regina appeared sad, and Emma’s mood fell a bit. She was trying to keep the conversation light. She hated that her life was so depressing, and she didn’t want to ruin the mood. She finished off her Alfredo, taking the last bite of perfectly cooked and seasoned chicken along with a noodle and mopping up the last bit of sauce.

“I think you’re doing remarkably well for all the stress and hours you spend at work and caring for Henry, but do you ever take time for yourself?” Regina tossed her napkin on over her plate, crossed her legs and placed her arms on top of the table to lean in closer.

“Uh, I would if I could, but it’s been really hectic and I don’t…” Emma took a breath in, trying to find the right words to express herself. This wasn’t really something anyone had asked her before aside from a few well-meaning nurses and occasionally the housekeeping staff that she knew from the hospital.

“It’s okay, I think I understand how you feel. You probably feel guilty even coming to dinner with me tonight,” Regina’s expression softened to one of understanding and Emma’s lips parted in surprise.

“A little,” she admitted with a tight shrug of her shoulders, and when she did so the pain in her neck flared sharply. She winced and tried to loosen up by rolling her head side to side discreetly.

“Are you in pain?” Regina asked with immediate concern. She stood up to examine Emma’s neck her eyebrows threaded in concentration and worry.

“Nah, it’s just a knot. I’ve been sleeping in that chair in Henry’s room a lot. It’s not super comfortable,” Emma felt a bit thrilled and startled by Regina’s quick actions.

“Take off your jacket,” Regina commanded in a tone that left no room for argument. Emma stood up and removed her blue jacket. Somehow she felt naked without it, but it was plenty warm in Regina’s house, she didn’t need it for anything but the confidence boost it provided.

She complied and sat back down in her chair, feeling even warmer despite removing her leather. Regina was still examining, but not touching her neck. She seemed to be debating something to herself when she cleared her throat abruptly and said, “Hmm.”

“Its fine really, just a bit sore… I’ll get one of those icy/hot packs and put it on tonight,” Emma felt embarrassed from the intense scrutiny, but on the other hand it was almost refreshing to have someone fawning over her for once.

“Come with me, I have Bio freeze and a roller to help get the tension out and make those tight tendons feel better, but first I’d like to give you a light massage to warm up the surrounding tissue....if that is all fine with you?” Regina was already strutting out of the dining room and across the hall. Emma had to hurry to follow along, stepping back to grab her drink off the table.

“It’s really not necessary,” Emma tried to protest again, but like free food, she wasn’t the type of girl to turn down a free massage either. And if she was honest with herself, deep down she anticipated the excitement of being touched by a woman as beautiful and alluring as Regina was. She was also a damned good cook, and if Emma didn’t watch herself, she really was going to feel like this was a date.

She followed Regina to a spacious sitting room. The space was well decorated just as the rest of the house, but there was an overstuffed black leather loveseat along with some other less comfortable looking chairs stationed around a coffee table with a fire place and a large flat screen mounted on the wall. It sort of resembled Emma’s idea of a man cave, and she wondered yet again if there was a mysterious Mister Mills hiding out somewhere in the big house.

Regina gestured for Emma to sit down, so she took a seat on the loveseat and waited for Regina to go get the Bio freeze she presumed, nearly finishing her second glass of cider to kill her nerves. Regina came rushing back and didn’t miss a beat sliding into the space next to her as she placed the salve and foam roller on the coffee table.

Then she frowned as she sized Emma up. “You should really take off your nice shirt,” Regina’s eyes twinkled a bit as she said it. “I’d hate to get this greasy stuff all over it…”

Emma didn’t really think about it, she just whipped off her thin long sleeve and sat there resting her elbows on her thighs in just her plain white tank top.

“You must do quite a few pushups during your workouts,” Regina ran the tip of her index finger around the circumference of Emma’s bicep in appreciation. If Emma wasn’t mistaken, she heard Regina’s breath catch in her throat. The simple touch caused a shiver to run from the crown of Emma’s head down her spine. It diffused through her lower body and Emma blinked heavily taking in a small sharp breath to keep her breathing even and steady.

Regina turned sideways onto her knees and had Emma face the end of the loveseat. She gathered her loose curls in her hands and lifted them over Emma’s shoulder out of the way.

“Your hair looks lovely, such a gorgeous shade and the curls are very fetching,” Regina whispered the compliment directly into Emma’s ear, her breath was hot against the shell and it was all Emma could do not to turn her head and catch Regina’s plump soft lips with her own. She decided that would be highly inappropriate given the situation, so she just swallowed the lump in her throat and tried not to think of the sexy woman behind her pressing her chest against Emma’s back.

That was entirely unnecessary for a shoulder rub, but the soft warmth and pleasant smell of her body heat through her shirt was extremely intoxicating. Emma felt like she was in heaven from the close proximity alone, but then Regina upped the ante and actually started rubbing her shoulders and neck.

The touch was light at first, nearly hesitant, just skimming over the plane of her triceps and up over her shoulders, down the middle of her back. Then Regina dug her fingers in a little harder, squeezing and rolling the tight, tired muscles of her trapezoids and using her thumbs on either side of her spine to smooth out the inflamed overused muscles.

Emma moaned a bit when Regina hit an overly sensitive spot just above her shoulder blade. She stopped rubbing and stilled her hands, leaning in again to whisper, “Too rough?”

“No, no… it feels amazing. Keep going…please,” Emma lost her voice on the ‘please’ and it came out breathlessly and full of need. Regina hummed low in her throat in approval.

“Tell me if it hurts too much if I use pressure on your neck. I could tell it was hurting you ever since last night. You probably didn’t even realize that you’re constantly touching the left side of your neck and looking pained.”

“Uh huh,” Emma managed to whisper despite her mouth feeling parched. The massage felt too good, she didn’t deserve this ecstasy, especially not when Regina kept using her magic wish granting fingers to loosen up trigger points and knots she didn’t even realize had been kinking up her whole spine.

Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, it did. Regina got off of her knees and sat on the far side of the couch, beckoning Emma to lay down with her head in her lap. She did it without question, vowing through her wholly relaxed and slightly drunk haze that she would follow this woman anywhere and do anything she asked of her.

“Is this okay?” Emma’s head was resting on Regina’s thighs, and all she could see when she looked up was the swells of Regina’s breasts. She was sure if it wasn’t okay Regina wouldn’t have invited her to lay down like that, but she felt it was polite to ask anyway.

“It’s more than okay with me,” Regina purred, her fingers lightly running along Emma’s temples and finding the perfect spot to rub circles on. “How does that feel?”

“Mmm, it’s amazing, don’t stop,” Emma hummed in pleasure, her face relaxed, but her lips curled into a smile, as Regina laced her fingers through her hair, half petting and half massaging her scalp lazily. It really did feel amazing and Regina felt warm beneath her head. She could feel the soft rise and fall of her stomach as she breathed in and out. She realized her hands were resting against Regina’s shins and she was rubbing them up and down.

Regina wasn’t complaining she seemed to be enjoying the intimate connection they were forging. It had been years since Emma had any sort of romantic partner, she had basically given up on dating or love when she had gotten so busy with Henry. It was hard enough to raise a child on her own, and with all the hours she spent at work, there just wasn’t time to date. Not that there was anyone out there that seemed worth it to make the time.

Emma took stock of her pleasantly buzzing body, her nipples were hard with arousal and there was a noticeable increase in blood flow to her private region. She was aroused. She knew her cheeks were flushed and she constantly had soft tingles and butterflies whenever Regina touched her sensually or laughed in that deep low way she had.

It was then that Emma started to let down her guard. Things had progressed fast from nervousness to dinner, accompanied by strong cider and now a rather intimate massage. Regina shifted beneath her and Emma opened one eye, assuming with disappointment that the massage was over, but Regina was only reaching for the Bio freeze on the coffee table. She started to methodically smooth the cooling menthol pain relieving gel into Emma’s sore neck muscles, taking care not to smear gel in her hair.

The relief was instant, and Emma swallowed, as Regina’s soft hands reached beneath the material of her shirt finding more skin to spread the gel over. Now it was definitely bordering on erotic if it wasn’t before, and there could really be no denying the sparks and sexual tension engulfing the dim room. There was a fire burning and crackling nearby that Emma didn’t remember seeing Regina light. She let her mind go blank, zoning out her worries and fears while indulging in the touches and the atmosphere. She was almost asleep when she wondered if she would get a chance to return the favor and touch Regina too.

“You are a very strong woman, Emma,” Regina murmured, sliding her fingers over muscled arms in a familiar and appreciative way. “I mean that in every sense.”

Emma sighed at the sentiment. She wasn’t the best at accepting compliments when she didn’t feel she deserved it. Even if it was true she didn’t see herself as strong. She always felt she should be doing more for Henry: spending more time with him and making more money.

“You seem pretty strong, actually. You’re really put together,” Emma wanted to take the focus off herself and direct it toward Regina. Even though she had spent the better part of the evening being stroked and caressed by Regina, she really didn’t know anything about her.

“Imagine that. I work hard to project a certain image, but underneath it all…” Regina trailed off, her gaze drifting toward the flames of the fire.

Emma nestled into her lap, sinking into the heat of her body and sliding her palms over her knees. “I’m obviously not going anywhere anytime soon, so while you’ve got an interested and captive audience of one, why not tell me all about yourself?”

“In addition to your strength, you’re also very smooth and charming,” Regina leaned forward, her hands cradling Emma’s face warmly. She smiled down at her, hair framing her face. Emma smiled back as best she could with her cheeks squeezed between Regina’s grasp.

“So I’ve been told,” she mumbled cutely, breaking into a grin.

“You know my plan for tonight was to feed you and then show you some promotional videos so you could get a sense of what Make a Wish Foundation is all about and what to expect for Henry’s wish, but that plan went out the window somehow,” Regina lamented, though she didn’t seem extremely tore up about the current much preferable situation both women found themselves in.

“You mean you don’t let every wish kid’s mom use you as a human body pillow?” Emma felt Regina tap her cheeks as she wriggled her nose and pursed her lips.

“No, not every wish kid’s mom,” Regina confirmed, smoothing Emma’s hair back and settling herself against the throw pillows on the couch. “I rarely invite the family members to my home. With you…you’re very special.”

Emma flushed at the compliment again, not knowing how to take it. She didn’t know what to make of this situation, and while it was unorthodox, it didn’t seem wrong on any level. It felt natural and comfortable to be close to the wish granter. Emma took a breath. Part of her felt anxious, she wanted to define what she was feeling and discover what Regina’s intentions were, but she found herself asking a more benign question instead.

“How did you get involved in the whole Make a Wish thing?”

Regina didn’t respond right away, she hummed listlessly. “Would you care for more cider?”

Truthfully, Emma could use a drink. Her mouth was bone dry, but she wasn’t ready to move or have Regina move just yet. “I’m good. Are you trying to avoid the question?”

“I’m not trying to avoid it, no... I’m trying to decide whether to tell you the long version or the standard one,” Regina admitted sheepishly.

Emma shrugged, sliding her hands a bit higher up Regina’s legs, she felt the fabric of the hem of her dress smirking as she went above the knee and hit the northern region otherwise known as ‘thigh’.

If the evening was headed where Emma was secretly hoping it was, she thought it be about time to change the subject to a decidedly non-verbal conversation. It would be so easy to turn her head to the side and slink down the loveseat, getting in position to kiss that the delicate and sensitive skin of Regina’s inner thigh, and then---

“When I was in high school I received a wish of my own, and it shaped my life…” Regina started speaking rather softly though the words seemed extra annunciated in the quiet room. The statement brought up several questions immediately in Emma’s mind.

“You-you were sick?” Emma did turn her head then out of curiosity. Regina nodded almost imperceptibly. Emma sat up and the women readjusted themselves. Regina folded her outstretched legs under herself and extended her arm along the back of the loveseat. Emma moved over and nervously rubbed her hands across the top of her legs.

“Hodgkin’s Lymphoma, stage three. I was in high school and first I noticed a lump in my armpit, and I started losing weight. Fevers would come and go; I’d wake up drenched in sweat. My mother thought I had been practicing too hard. I was a Varsity Cheerleader and I’d been in the gym working on my tumbling and stunts for weeks on end to practice for competition. I finally went to the doctor and got the diagnosis,” Regina glanced at Emma out of the corner of her eye, and Emma moved closer partly for support and partly to hear as Regina was speaking very quietly.

It was obvious she didn’t tell very many people about her past history with cancer. She threaded a hand through her hair and nodded, “What happened then?”

Regina lifted her shoulders and then leaned in closer to Emma, their hips and thighs touched and the instant connection was back pulling them both together like a snapped rubber band.

“Treatments… I had to drop out of cheerleading and never did get to compete at State. I got referred to Make a Wish by someone my mother knew. The illness made me think about death a lot, and having my wish granted gave me hope,” Regina continued, and as her words trailed off she leaned her head against Emma’s shoulder. They both breathed in time with one another in comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts.

Emma rested her head on Regina's and whispered, “What was your wish?”

“Horses,” Regina responded in a fond nostalgic tone. “I spent a week in Malibu at a horse ranch, learning everything from how to brush and feed the horses and riding lessons. I fell in love with it, and when I returned I had a new sense of purpose. I wanted to give back.”

“That sounds pretty awesome, especially that you recovered,” Emma said wrapping her arm around Regina’s shoulders as she lifted her head to get into a more comfortable position.

“Would you like to stay tonight…with me?” Regina asked suddenly. The words came out in a rush and Emma blinked not sure she’d heard correctly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Here?” Emma coughed on the one syllable struggling to get it out.

Regina recoiled instantly, snapping her body away from Emma and crossing her arms. “I’m sorry that was extremely inappropriate. Please accept my apology.”

“No! I mean no, you didn’t do anything wrong….I—you surprised me,” Emma tried to correct her mistake quickly.

But the mood along with the connection they had both been feeling had already been severed. Regina stood up, leaving Emma’s side cold. “Thank you for coming over for dinner, I would like to do it again sometime,” Regina’s demeanor had changed completely. Gone was the welcoming, sweet, and uncertain sounding woman who had spent the last two hours rubbing cream into Emma’s neck and shoulders. In a flash she had cooled and regained her haughty posture and a bit of standoffishness.

The change was unsettling, but understandable to Emma. After opening up about personal topics and getting rather intimate to the point of cuddling, it was a disappointment to feel they were going backwards, but it was for the best.

The last thing Emma wanted was for things to be awkward between her and Regina. Worst case scenario would be Regina deciding against helping to grant Henry’s wish. That would be a crushing disappointment. Emma closed her eyes for a moment to build up her confidence.

When she opened them, Regina was stepping away from the living room and heading down the hall. At some point she had removed her heels, and barefoot she seemed much smaller and less opposing than before.

Emma took her cue to leave, and followed behind her, gathering her leather jacket from the back of the dining room table. Their dirty plates and a half empty decanter of cider were still sitting at the table, and the rebellious and ungrateful part of Emma’s mind was whining about not getting any dessert.

When she pulled on her jacket, Regina was standing at the front door, clearly waiting to usher Emma out. She wasn’t going to let the other woman shut her out, not after tonight. She liked her, they had chemistry and there was a good chance that something wonderful could come from this, besides Henry getting to meet the Little Mermaid.

So Emma approached Regina and seized her chance to take the lady by surprise. Emma did something that she rarely ever did to anyone besides Henry. She didn’t let people get this close, perhaps not ever, and the fact that she was even considering this told her she really had it bad for Regina Mills: wish granter/potential heart breaker.

Emma spread her arms wide, wrapped them around Regina’s slim waist and pulled her tight and close, hugging the daylights out of her. She heard a high pitched squeak and felt the tense muscles of her back, but she didn’t let go. She tightened her grip, but relaxed her body, resting her chin on Regina’s shoulder and then like submerging oneself in cold water Regina warmed up and relaxed her whole body against Emma’s.

They hugged for a long moment, longer than anyone would deem entirely appropriate between friends, let alone relative strangers who had met only three times over a two day period. Emma pressed her lips to Regina’s temple, near her eye and then lowered her lips down her cheek until she brushed them against her ear, “Next time.”

She pulled away then, and Regina looked equal parts shocked and blissful, definitely speechless. Emma gave her one last smile and a waved goodbye as she pulled open the door and stepped out into the late night air.

…

The next few days went by devastatingly slow for Emma and Henry. Emma couldn’t stop thinking about Regina and wishing she had maybe made some different decisions during their dinner and subsequent evening together, but all in all, she didn’t regret it. She hoped Regina didn’t either.

Henry was voraciously going through all of the comic books in his gift basket, and he was getting excited for more information regarding his wish. Just the thought of getting out of the hospital, going on a vacation and being treated normally without all the fuss and direness of being sick was motivating him substantially.

Part of the devastation of illness was that it was impartial. It didn’t matter if the sufferer was nice, moral, hard worker, just an innocent kid, illness didn’t choose a host based on any sort of qualities held in high regard. Disease had no moral compass, and that’s what made it so hard to rationalize and think about. It was unjust and unfair.

That’s what made Henry such a strong kid, he never felt sorry for himself or compared himself to healthy kids. He just soldiered on, grateful for every day he had where he felt good enough to get out of bed. He read his stories and delved into his imagination where he could be the able bodied hero. Emma was proud of him for his attitude. Sometimes she felt he was a bit too lost in his fantasy world, but then again, Emma sometimes felt she was a little too lost in her own fantasy world.

The current star of her fantasies at the moment was none other than Wish Granter: Regina Mills. Emma had a few wishes she’d definitely want Regina to grant. She wished life was like the fairytales and legends, where she could do a little lamp rubbing and have a hot dark haired, chocolate eyed genie appear to offer her the whole world in shining Technicolor.

Emma learned that Regina had spoken with Nurse Blanchard regarding Henry’s wish, and she relayed the good news that there was a cruise available in a month leaving from Port Canaveral in Florida. Emma also learned that Regina had asked when Henry would be available for another visit that week.

On the fence about what to do, Emma had readied several texts to Regina, but hadn’t sent them. There shouldn’t be any animosity between them, but she still felt awkward due to their blatant attraction. Emma didn’t even know if Regina was gay or even if she really lived alone in that big house of hers.

It was coming up on the weekend and she had some time off from work, and Henry had been responding extremely well to his treatments. The doctors were optimistic that he’d be discharged from the hospital on Saturday, and Emma wanted to make sure Regina knew he’d be going home.

Henry had also been asking about her and especially about the details of their dinner together. Emma had left out the massage and subsequent sexual overtones naturally, but Henry was a perceptive kid and he had been grilling her about what had happened. She mainly told him the food was delicious and left it at that.

It was on the fifth morning when Emma had come to visit that Emma overheard her son speaking with Mary Margaret. The topic was obviously Regina.

“Is she coming to visit? How will she know how to get ahold of me if I go home?” Henry was firing off questions faster than the nurse had time to formulate a response. “Can she come visit mom and me at my house? I want to show her my action figures!”

There was a notable silence coming from the nurse, and Emma’s first impulse was to announce her presence and step into the room, but she held back out of curiosity as to what Mary Margaret would tell him.

“Oh, Henry, I’m sure Regina will visit soon. I spoke with her the other day and she’s very excited about making your wish come true,” Mary Margaret said with her characteristic sweetness and affection.

“But when?” Henry countered the pitch of his voice bordering on annoying and needy. Sometimes Emma forgot that for all his poise and wisdom, he was only ten years old.

She chose that moment to make her way into the room, slowly stepping through the doorway and smiling innocently as she came into Henry and the nurse’s view.

“Good morning,” Emma said loudly. She had brought breakfast like she usually did to see if Henry was interested in eating. “I brought French toast with extra cinnamon sugar.”

“Hey mom!” Henry sounded bright and happy to see her. He had been going a bit stir crazy. Even thought he was feeling better, his physical limitations were strict in the hospital. Emma could almost feel him buzzing with energy and wanted to take him home right away, but knew that wasn’t advisable. He squirmed in his bed.

“French toast is absolutely delicious, doesn’t that sound tasty?” Nurse Blanchard chimed in, looking relieved that she was off the hook from speaking about Regina. She busied herself, fluffing Henry’s pillow and checking that his IV’s were okay and his monitors were displaying his vitals correctly.

“Yeah, I’m hungry, last night we had broccoli and fish…again,” Henry lamented widening his eyes at Emma so she could understand his plight. “Hey, Mom can you call Regina and tell her I’m going to be home this weekend in case she has time to visit?”

And there it was. It took all of two minutes for Henry to bring it up again.

“I’ll call her later,” Emma promised, nodding to Henry as she swallowed nervously. Nurse Blanchard tilted her head and when Emma looked at her, she gave her an eye roll like it was none of her business, but she knew what was going on.

“I’ll just be off to do my rounds. Henry, after you eat I’ll come back and take you down to the playground for a little while, if you’d like,” Mary Margaret waved at Emma and turned on her shiny Dansko's heading out of the room.

Emma opened up the container of food for Henry and opened up the set of plastic silverware.

“Mom, please call Regina. Do it now before you fall asleep in the chair all day,” Henry pleaded as he dumped syrup over the French toast.

“I’m not going to fall asleep in the chair all day,” Emma sassed him back. Just the mere mention of the god forsaken chair made her neck ache, and every time her neck ached she remembered the warm wonderful feeling of Regina’s soft massage and ministrations.

Henry gave her another look as if to say ‘yeah right.’ The kid wasn’t so easily fooled. Emma knew it was now or never. She pulled out her phone, scrolled to the now familiar contact and dialed.

The phone rang twice before she received a curt “Hello” in Regina’s unmistakable voice.

“Regina, hi,” Emma started off the conversation lightly to feel out the waters. “How are you?”

“Emma, I’m fine. I’ve been meaning to get in touch. How is Henry doing?” Regina asked smoothly, sounding quite professional and offering no hint of their personal time.

“He’s doing well, actually, he’s scheduled to go home this weekend, and he wanted me to call and let you know,” Emma’s gaze moved to her son. He was sitting up and leaning forward, smiling widely while he held up his fork full of syrupsoaked French toast.

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Regina said sounding genuinely happy for Henry.

Henry pointed at the phone and then to himself. “Uh, I think Henry wants to talk to you for a minute, is that okay?”

“Please, I’d love to speak with Henry,” Regina responded immediately.

Emma nodded and realized Regina couldn’t see her, she chuckled to herself at the absurdity of it all, and passed the phone over to Henry, while hoping he wouldn’t invite her over to their apartment,

“Regina!” Henry exclaimed his face lighting up before the phone was even fully to his ear. “Guess what?”

There was a brief pause, while Emma listened like a hawk. Embarrassed at her own behavior, she sulked over to the corner and took in a seat in her least favorite chair.

“I get to go home! Yeah, it’s awesome!” Henry relayed how thrilled he was and how obvious it was he was feeling much better. “Will you come over and visit?”

Emma cringed, but she basically already knew he was going to ask. Regina Mills: his new favorite person.

She couldn’t deny it, part of her was eager to see Regina again, and anything Henry wanted he shall have. Really, he didn’t ask for a lot. He knew how much Emma worked and had a vague idea that on the whole they were poor. If it wasn’t for Medicaid Emma didn’t know how she’d ever afford Henry’s treatments. The steady stream of medical bills and explanation of benefits came pouring in daily.

This month alone Henry had seventeen treatments that cost $2794 a pop. Emma still didn’t know how Regina had become wealthy or even what she did for a living outside of Make a Wish Foundation. The idea of Regina coming over to their crummy two bedroom apartment gave Emma the itch to start cleaning the moment she got home.

“Mom, here,” Henry handed the phone back to Emma and she looked at it like it was on fire for a brief second before putting it up to her ear. “Regina wants to plan a date.”

“A date?” Emma inadvertently said into the phone, panic edging into her voice.

“Yes, Ms. Swan, a date. I understand Henry would like us to arrange a visit,” the smooth calm voice from the other end of the line made Emma feel a bit more relaxed because Regina didn’t seem to be holding a grudge. “I must confess I’ve missed you both this week.”

Before she knew what she was saying, Emma was mumbling into the phone, “Yeah, I meant to text. Missed you too.”

“Really now?” Regina sounded a bit flirtatious, and Emma wanted to back track and say she didn’t mean she’d missed her, but it was true. She had been agonizing for the better part of the week over what she’d say to the woman when she finally had a chance to speak with her. “I was afraid I’d scared you off after…dinner.”

“No, I’m sorry. I actually meant to text you. It’s just been a busy week, but I have some time off this weekend so if you’re free at all Saturday night or Sunday afternoon maybe Henry and I could stop by or…”

“Yes, I’m free so whatever works for you, and I understand Henry has quite the action figure collection he’s eager for me to see,” Regina said, hinting that she wanted to visit the apartment just as Emma feared.

“Yeah, it would be a pain to pack up all those little plastic figurines. He’s got like this shrine on his book shelf, where the figures fight each other and ….” Emma stopped talking. She was rambling on about figurines. “Um, come over Saturday night?”

“I’d love to,” Regina practically purred into the phone.

If everyone went according to plan, Henry would discharge Saturday morning and they’d be home and settled by mid-afternoon. “Great, I’ll call you with directions on Friday. I can make us dinner….”

Emma blew out a breath she had been holding in, convinced she’d lost her mind by offering to cook for Regina.

Everything was happening so fast, and Emma felt like she needed to get some air, or drink some water. Maybe she needed some sleep. Definitely, some sleep and some good solid distance between her and Regina.

The call ended and she didn’t even remember saying ‘goodbye,’ she was staring at her cell phone in her hand and Henry was looking at her with concern.

“Mom, you should go home and get some rest. You seem really out of it,” Henry said finishing the last of his French toast and closing up the Styrofoam container.

Emma only nodded, and crossed over to give her son a hug before heading out to go lay down. She wondered if she’d dream about Regina while she slept.

….

By Saturday, Henry had his Spiderman suitcase packed up with all of the belongings he’d brought along to the hospital and the new additions of his comic books from Regina. He said goodbye to his nurses and doctors and after getting final approval and discharge instructions mother and son were heading home.

“I washed your sheets and all of you clothes are clean. Try to keep your room tidy at least until tomorrow because…”

“Regina’s coming!” Henry shouted as he bounced in the passenger seat and looked out the window in amazement. Emma tried to see through his eyes and after being cooped up in bed for nearly two weeks he loved being outside and the car ride home.

“All the leaves are turning and falling,” Emma mentioned, noticing how late in the fall season it had become. It would soon be winter and the holidays were upon them once again. It wasn’t Emma’s favorite time of year. She wasn’t a big fan of the cold and always over dressed to make sure she could keep warm. It was hard to celebrate family holidays when the entirety of her family was just Henry and her, but he was enough.

She was thankful every day that she had him and he was alive and growing, even if he was sick, it still made them both much more thankful as they knew not to take the good times for granted because they were few and far between.

“I don’t want you to overdo it when you get home. You can play for an hour then you’re going to take a nap,” Emma said in her parental tone, glancing over from the road to make sure Henry was listening.

“I know. I’ll be good,” he agreed with a sigh and kicked the glove box lightly. Emma was relieved that he seemed to have regained his energy. “So what are we going to do with Regina?”

“I don’t know. I thought you could show her your room and your toys…excuse me, your action figures. Then we can eat mac and cheese,” Emma tilted her head side to side weighing out the plans for the visit.

“You’re making the good kind in the oven, right? Not the orange colored box one. Things need to be nice for Regina, Mom,” Henry asked with conviction.

Emma found it amusing. Of course she planned to make the best meal she knew how to and she’d picked up a rather expensive bottle of red wine from the corner liquor store. It wasn’t going to be as fancy as Regina was used to, but she was over trying to outdo a rich lady. Emma could only work with what she had and Regina would have to accept them as is.

…

Emma ran around the apartment checking on Henry, checking that she had all the ingredients for dinner and checking that she had given Regina the easiest directions to their place. She was trying to keep her nervousness at bay by staying busy, so she didn’t have time to think about anything. It was pretty much what she had become accustomed to as a default defense mechanism ever since Henry had been diagnosed.

Henry was trying to conserve energy, and not tire himself out before their visitor arrived. He had spent the first two hours when they came home from the hospital sitting outside on the front step in the fresh air even though it was chilly out. Now he was dressed in Wolverine printed pajamas, thrilled to be out of the boring dotted blue hospital gown for a change, and in his room thinking of all the stories he would tell Regina about his toys.

Emma had a few toys of her own, not action figures per se, but the thought of introducing Regina to her more private collection was leading her down the path to dirty fantasy thoughts. She tried to focus on the macaroni and setting the small kitchen table for dinner. She found it difficult when she kept picturing how Regina’s face would look like rapt in pleasure as she cried out in orgasm. A shiver ran through Emma’s body and she steeled herself with her new mantra, that she’d repeated quietly and often to herself, “this is not a date, don’t act like a horny teenager, Swan…”

…

The macaroni was in the oven and the house was as clean as it was going to be, Emma checked her phone obsessively to see if Regina had sent any messages that she’d gotten lost or decided to cancel. She was in the middle of checking it one last time when a knock sounded on the door. Before Emma could even get up from the kitchen chair Henry sprinted by yelling, “I got it!”

Emma lumbered after him as he pulled open the door and met Regina standing on the other side. She was dressed to the nines naturally, looking like a Christmas ornament. A red turtleneck was tucked into chic grey slacks. Her hair was down and styled impeccably, accented by a gold chain necklace and earrings, with flawless makeup.

Both Henry and Emma were staring at her until she broke the silence with a greeting.

“Emma, Henry. I’m so glad to see you feeling so well,” Regina looked between the two until Emma released the breath she was holding and welcomed her over the threshold, finally regaining her wherewithal and manners. “Thank you for having me to your home.”

“Regina, thank you for coming over, come inside,” Emma pushed the door open wider and stepped to the side to allow Regina in. Henry was right on her heels.

At that Henry couldn’t contain himself for another minute, he wrapped his arms around Regina and pressed his nose into her side, hugging her tightly with a huge smile on his face. Regina stopped in her tracks and carefully wrapped her arms around Henry, beaming as she hugged him back for a long moment.

“Henry, I believe you were going to show me your collection?” Regina asked brightly as she handed her coat over to Emma, thanking her as she took it, their fingers brushing ever so lightly, but the mere physical brush was enough to heat Emma up from the inside out. She saw the muscles in Regina’s throat working to swallow as if she was nervous, and her gaze did not extend to Emma.

Henry crooked his finger at Regina and looked over at Emma sheepishly, “Come here,” he whispered.

Regina bent down, puzzled asHenry cupped his hand over her ear, Emma was watching intently and Henry’s whisper really wasn’t very quiet. “My mom needs a hug from you too,” Henry said in a conspiratorial tone. Regina’s eyes widened in surprise and she seemed to purse her lips apprehensively as she straightened up and pulled on invisible lint on the sleeves of her turtleneck.

They both took a deep breath and squared up to each other, “Ms. Swan, thank you.”

Regina didn’t give them further time to prepare she placed a hand on Emma’s hip and the other over her shoulder, pulling her in as if they were about to dance. Emma’s neck jerked back startled that she was in such close face-to-face proximity to Regina, and then the hug started off awkward, mostly because Emma didn’t put her arms around Regina’s waist until ten or fifteen seconds later. They did look like they were at a middle school dance and pretending to hate each other.

“I’ll go check on dinner while you two start the party,” Emma called over as Henry took Regina by the hand and led her rapidly down the hall, not allowing her time to even look at the family pictures that lined the walls.

“Come on!” He squealed as if Regina wasn’t moving fast enough for him. Emma could only see her back as they disappeared out of sight so she didn’t know if Regina was smiling or dreading being forced into his room.

The macaroni had turned out well by the looks of it as Emma pulled it from the oven. She added some crunchy crumbs to top it off and opened the bottle of wine. Then she poured sparkling grape juice for Henry so he could feel included, and pulled the salad out of the fridge to freshen it up and add the dressing.

She heard laughter; both from Henry and Regina drifting from down the hall to the kitchen, and couldn’t help the amusement she felt at seeing Henry connect with another adult. Before Emma had given up on dating entirely she’d brought a few people into Henry’s life, but found he didn’t form a bond with her potential suitors and they weren’t really all that excited about dating a busy single mom.

Henry had never met his father, but Emma told him grand stories about the guy. He just never understood why he wasn’t around. The truth was Emma had only known him briefly and he didn’t even know that she was pregnant when they broke up. He didn’t even know he had a child. She’d wrestled with the thought over the years of tracking him down and informing him of the fact that he had a son, but with Henry being sick now the idea grew more distant.

The other fact she had never revealed to her son was that she had almost given him up for adoption. She was so young when she found out she was pregnant and had a rather rough life when it was just her. She wanted to give him a better life and better chance than she had had as an orphan, but after the labor and birth when she held the tiny red and wrinkled bundle that was her baby.

“Mom! Regina loves The Punisher, isn’t that awesome?” Henry was so excited he was practically screeching, and he appeared in the kitchen breathless and elated with his arms full of toys. Regina appeared shortly thereafter looking very pleased. Emma thought she looked softer and younger with a nice rosy blush and shining dark eyes. She wondered why Regina didn’t have any children of her own; she seemed like such a natural mother.

To help so many other children must be rewarding, but also difficult if she watched children get their wishes granted, but potentially stay sick and quite possibly die.

“Hey, I love The Punisher too, and Ghost Rider, totally my faves,” Emma responded to Henry, but she was looking right at Regina. “Why don’t you go wash your hands for dinner? I’ll get your meds out, okay?”

“Okay,” Henry echoed, slightly disappointed that he couldn’t keep Regina all too himself and that he had to take his medicine. The meds were complicated in and of themselves. Every cancer was so different, and Henry’s treatment plan had him receiving chemo on weeks one, ten and fifteen. When he first started with his chemo Emma was taking him to the outreach clinic, but when it became clear that Henry’s chemo had nasty side effects, he started having to be admitted to the General Pediatrics Unit for care. Something also was affecting his heart so sometimes he even had to be admitted to the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit when he went in for treatments.

It had really taken a toll on Emma, and Henry, but she had finally got the hang of what medicine he needed, when he needed to take them and which ones needed to be taken with food. Of course, as soon as all that was learned, the whole treatment plan would change again based on whatever research was being conducted and learned about his cancer.

“I can’t get over how lively your son is, Emma. It’s hard to believe it’s the same boy who was feeling so down last time I saw him,” Regina said sincerely as Emma pulled out a chair at the kitchen table for her to sit down. Emma nodded in agreement as she poured two glasses of wine.

“He always over exerts himself though. It’s so hard to tell him to keep still and stay in bed when he’s home. He hates being in the hospital and I know he really likes you so tonight probably feel s like Christmas morning for him,” Emma handed the glass to Regina who accepted it with a smile and a thank you.

There was a brief moment of silence while both women seemed lost in their thoughts and realized when if they weren’t talking about Henry then they’d have to make conversation about another topic of which neither woman seemed to eager or able to broach.

“This is lovely wine, very smooth and rich, with just the right hint of sweetness,” Regina said and Emma felt her inside clench just from the silky tone of her voice. She could too easily imagine the beautiful woman talking in that tone, but under the sheets. Emma yelped softly and flailed her arms, turning abruptly to bring in the macaroni for dinner.

“Henry!” Emma yelled to save herself from doing something embarrassing to Regina, like walking over to touch her cheek or stroke her hair. The compulsion and impulse was strong, and Emma needed Henry to have someone else to dote over and focus on.

Henry appeared and slid in to his seat at the table, across from Regina, leaving Emma to sit next to her. The table was small and when Emma sat down after putting dinner out, her leg brushed against Regina’s. She grabbed her wine and took a long drink in attempt to get ahold of her nerves. She’d never met someone who had a more intoxicating effect on her than the wine did.

She was starting to think drinking alcohol along with Regina was not the best idea. Something about lowered inhibitions and being around a woman who made her want to do things, and have feelings she had thought she’d buried long ago was bad news. It was also wonderful, and frightening and therefore addictive and thrilling.

Henry was always her first priority and that would not change, but it was a refreshing change to meet someone who also made Henry a high priority. Emma doled out scoops of cheesy mac and cheese and salad. She had also made her secret recipe garlic butter for the toasted bread. Henry dug in with gusto, and Emma reminded him to watch how much he ate as he’d get a stomach ache. He hadn’t had an appetite all during his chemo treatments and to over eat, even though the food finally tasted good, was dangerous.

“I’m fine, Mom. I just really love your mac and cheese.”

Regina took a dainty bite and chewed thoughtfully, “I agree, dear, it’s exceptional.”

Emma beamed a bit in pride. Dinner was turning out to be a success. Henry was happy and Regina was polite and lovely, and made them all feel as comfortable as possible. They made small talk about how Henry was happy to be out of the hospital. He’d be going back to school next week, at least part time. Regina actually went in for a second helping of mac and cheese, not that Emma was watching her closely, though she totally was.

“Regina will you read me a story?” Henry asked eagerly, as he finished his last bite of macaroni and munched on his garlic bread. He had eaten faster than both Regina and Emma, and was bouncing to get excused from the table.

“I’d be honored,” Regina replied. Emma looked between her son and Regina and her heart felt full and happy. They really did have a connection that she hadn’t seen Henry share with anyone for a very long time. He had been in and out of school so much that he didn’t really have many friends in his grade. He had so much to worry about with his health that his education and social relationships had taken a back burner by necessity.

“Go pick out a story- a short one,” Emma said as Henry nodded, excusing himself from the table. Emma picked up the plates and took them to the sink. She poured Regina and herself another glass of wine and they silently went back to the living room. Henry was already sitting in the middle of the couch with three books and his Avenger’s fleece blanket.

Regina didn’t hesitate she sat to the right of Henry and he considerately shared his blanket with her. Emma slid in on the left of her son, and wrapped up in the blanket as they settled in. Regina picked up the first book and skimmed it over. “Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.”

“It’s my favorite story,” Henry informed her.

“Really? Then you will have to meet Snow White when you go on your wish. I will make sure you can meet her,” Regina promised with a smile.

“Snow White is okay, but I really like her evil stepmother better. She’s badass,” Henry disagreed, and Emma pinched him for using foul language. “What? I can’t help who I like, right?”

Emma couldn’t disagree with that, she was flat out staring at Regina as she read the story and didn’t notice Henry growing sleepy. He slowly lowered his head to Regina’s shoulder and wiggled his way under her arm so she had to wrap her arm around him and keep her eye on the book in front of her. Emma was so captivated by her expressions and words, she didn’t notice that she was leaning in against Henry as Regina kept reading. Henry was completely asleep by the time Snow White was revived by Prince Charming and living happily ever after.

Emma sighed in disappointment when the book ended and she snapped back to reality. Regina was looking fondly at Henry seeming to enjoy how must trust he had in her.

“I’d love to help out, if you ever need someone to take Henry to school or babysit,” Regina confessed softly. Emma knew what a big deal that was for her to volunteer her time and make that offer, especially on top of everything else she was doing for Henry.

“We should get him to bed, otherwise he’s going to start drooling on you,” Emma laughed. Regina nodded solemnly, and Emma could tell she didn’t want the night to end. It would just be the two of them once Henry was in his room. She wondered how long Regina would stick around and if they’d have any more tension between them.

She softly stroked Henry’s arm, and whispered his name to wake him up just enough so that he could walk down the hall to his room.

She knew the story would put him to sleep in no time, what was surprising was when he turned his face into Regina’s side and whispered with his eyes closed, “Mom, one more story?”

Regina’s eyes widened, her mouth fell open in a wide ‘O’ and she tensed up a bit. She looked at Emma who smiled softly and shrugged. “He just called me ‘Mom.’”

“Yeah, he’s pretty tired, a little out of it…Sorry,” Emma added unsure of how Regina felt about being called ‘mom’ by Henry.

“No, it is absolutely fine,” Regina quickly amended, tucking her chin, and brushing her fingertips reverently over the soft smooth top of Henry’s head. She relaxed and he cuddled into her side more firmly as he released a hearty yawn.

Henry’s little hand snaked out, and clasped Emma’s wrist to pull her closer, she ended up settling against Henry and Regina. They all took in a contented sigh in unison. With a comfortable couch and wine warming Emma from the inside, she wouldn’t mind falling asleep just like this. She’d been much less comfortable in her sleeping positions as of late.

All three dozed off on the couch until Henry stirred a bit and Emma decided he needed to get in bed. Regina wasn’t complaining, but even though Henry was on the skinny side, having a ten year old kid draped over your knee for an extended period of time could cause tingling and numbness.

Emma reluctantly disentangled herself from Regina and Henry to heave herself up off the couch like it took great effort to tear herself away. “Come on, buddy. Time to go to bed, thank Regina for coming over.”

“Thank you, Regina. You’re awesome,” Henry mumbled sincerely to Regina and squeezed her in a hug.

“Good night, Henry,” Regina whispered back. She looked a bit sad to have him leave her side when Emma mouthed, she’d be right back as she half-led and half-carried her son down the hall to his room. She wished him a good night and kissed his forehead, whispering, “I love you.”

“My earplugs,” he reached for his nightstand and Emma popped the bright green earplugs into each of his ears. Henry was a light sleeper and he had grown accustomed to sleeping with ear plugs to drown out the sounds of beeping machines and various people in the hallways all day and night when he was in the hospital. The habit carried over to home where it was much quieter, but he slept better without the sounds of traffic or the occasional ambulance siren waking him up.

Emma closed his bedroom door, smirking to herself that he was already sound asleep and would probably sleep in Sunday morning judging from how tired he was bound to be after all the excitement of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

When she returned to the living room, Regina was sitting forward, her elbows on her knees as she sipped the remaining wine in her glass and looked lost in thought. Automatically, Emma went to the dining room and eyed the remaining wine in the bottle, wondering if Regina would make it worth her while and stay so she could open another.

She was now alone with the woman on her comfy couch, it was approaching 9:30pm on Saturday night, and Emma was feeling excited and also a tad bit of dread about what to do next. Last time she was alone with Regina on a couch she received a massage and a tempting invitation. Though it had caused awkwardness and a bit of weirdness between them, luckily most of that had dissolved and the air was clear from the wine and Henry’s great attitude as a buffer.

“Hope you plan on sticking around for a bit even though the superstar has made his exit for the night,” Emma joked, from the kitchen where she uncorked a second bottle of wine and sauntered into the living room to refill Regina’s glass without giving her the option.

“Thank you,” Regina watched as Emma filled the glass up almost to the brim with deep purple colored rich wine. She commented mischievously, “Quite a generous pour.”

“Yeah, I opened the bottle so we might as well drink it,” Emma filled up her own glass, and scooted by Regina’s knees, unapologetically sliding in very close to Regina. She wasn’t sure even what her plan was: if she was trying to seduce her, or show that she was attracted to her, or if she just craved her sweet scent and her warm body. She didn’t want to miss out, and if Regina had no objections she was prepared to drink, talk and cuddle up to her closer than Henry had. She just didn’t plan on calling Regina, ‘mom’ Emma thought blithely.

“What’s so funny, Ms. Swan?” Regina was curled into herself, her knees pressed together, with her palm wrapped tightly around her wine glass.

“I was just thinking that this is nice. I’m glad you came over, and not just for Henry’s sake,” Emma licked her lips and moved her leg a bit closer. Regina’s eyes were fixed on Emma’s lap and she could practically see the conflicting thoughts passing through her mind.

“Yes, thank you for having me over, and the dinner was lovely,” Regina nodded slightly, lifting her chin to meet Emma’s eyes. She didn’t shy away this time, instead, deliberately placing the hand that was formerly wrapped around her wine glass just above Emma’s knee. They both looked at it for a minute, Emma absorbing the touch like a cat soaking up the afternoon sun. Then she placed her hand over Regina’s and held it there.

Emma decided to make her move, setting down her wine glass and taking her free hand she wrapped it around Regina’s shoulder, pulling her down so she was snuggled against Emma’s side. “That’s better,” Emma took a deep breath, and waited for Regina to react. She was rewarded with a smile as she relaxed sleepily against her.

“It’s nice,” Regina agreed, sounding like she wanted more, and yet still apprehensive. “I don’t often allow this sort of contact, and never with… not after I had a bad experience with someone I met at the hospital.”

“If you’re not comfortable with this we can stop…” Emma choked out, biting her lip as fear swelled in her chest. All the feelings, buzzing tingles and sexy fantasies she’d experienced regarding Regina from the moment she’d entered Henry’s hospital room were all pointing towards an unprecedented attraction. It was a level of chemistry that Emma had never felt before, and she was certain Regina was feeling it too.

Regina remained quiet, but she didn’t move from Emma’s embrace. Carefully, Emma began stroking over the red material of her turtleneck, lightly and swiftly up and down her arm and across her back. She reached up into silky black hair and petted it down encouraging Regina to tell her how she was feeling.

“Don’t stop,” Regina breathed out in a long gasp, her side pressed hotly into Emma’s, face buried against Emma’s chest. “I really like you, Emma.”

“Yeah, I like you too,” Emma spoke plaintively, with a smile. She wondered why that had been so hard for either of them to admit up until now. “Is it…are you nervous… because of Henry?”

Emma braced herself for the rejection even before the question had left her lips. Regina lifted her head and peered up into Emma’s eyes. “No, I adore him. I quite admire your parenting skills.”

“I think you’ve said that before,” Emma hummed when she felt the fingers against her jean clad thigh slide up and down in time with the caress Emma was administering to Regina’s back. The touch, combined with Regina’s body, steadily breathing in and out so that she could fill the rise and expanse of her lungs, was turning her on considerably.

She let herself think ahead and threw a little prayer up thankful for Henry’s habit to wear earplugs. She had an intense desire to see Regina let go and open up to her in all ways: body and mind. She anticipated when she did finally see Regina’s carefree side, she was going to be blown away.

“Tell me,” Emma prodded gently. Clearly there was something weighing on Regina’s thoughts holding her back and her cryptic clues weren’t going to cut it.

Instead of speaking, Regina kept staring into her eyes, with shiny lust drunk pupils until she leaned forward just an inch so they were breathing the same air. Emma was the one rendered speechless when Regina looked down to her lips, just an inch away and whispered in a hoarse sexy voice that infiltrated Emma’s cells, “I want to kiss you so badly right now.”

Emma tried to hold her breath, her body was overheating, and Regina was all over her, somehow amidst the distraction of admission of wanting to kiss her, Regina had shifted and sitting on Emma’s lap. Breast to breast and the black button of her grey slacks was pressed against Emma’s abdomen along with Regina’s belly.

She was only human and Regina was overwhelming in her sexiness. She was drowning in sexual tension, and not able to withstand the onslaught for another minute. If Regina stated she wished to kiss her, Emma was more than willing to play the part of the wish granter in this scenario. Her hands fell naturally to Regina’s hips, holding her possessively in place, and when she dug her fingertips in, Regina closed her eyes and bounced in her lap, moaning in utter delight.

The last bit of self-control flew out of Emma’s being as she leaned in and kissed her lush red lips. She was rewarded with a kiss returned with passion; Regina was forgoing the softness and hesitancy from their previous interactions and hungrily devouring Emma’s lips. She both arms resting on her shoulders, fully straddling her lap and grinding herself against Emma’s stomach.

Emma felt great with Regina kissing her with a fierceness and urgent need that seemed the exact opposite of their previous cat and mouse, playing coy game regarding their attraction for one another. Emma appreciated a woman who knew what she wanted and went for it, sometimes she was like that and in some situations she regrettably let opportunities pass her by.

Regina was not going to be one of those opportunities. While she had not expected the night to take this particular sensual and heated turn, she was going to seize the moment because God only knew if she’d get another day to live. The threat of imminent yet hypothetical death was all the justification and rationale her over stimulated brain, and other overstimulated parts, needed to take the bull by the horns, in the form of untucking the turtleneck from Regina’s waist band.

She slid her hands up smooth toned skin over the slight ridges of ribs she encountered on Regina’s heaving sides and over her neatly encased breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the lacy fabric she felt to find the hardened peaks of Regina’s nipples. Now Regina was rolling her hips faster, and moaning into Emma’s mouth, clearly torn between wanting to get loud and nasty and worried about the sleeping boy down the hall.

With some effort, Regina slowed down and placed a palm against Emma’s chest as if she had to physically push her away in order to stop her horny self from continuing. They were both breathing fairly hard, and Regina’s lipstick was adorably smudged, her eyes shiny in the dim light of the Emma’s shabby living room.

“Henry?” Regina glanced nervously between Emma and the hallway like he was a sleeping dragon ready to awake and attack him.

“He won’t come out here, he’s sound asleep…wearing earplugs,” Emma leaned back against the couch, she could feel her own desire overwhelming her, her hands were still slowly and thoroughly massaging Regina’s breasts under her shirt. She wanted to take it off. “Would you like to go to my bedroom?”

Nodding, open mouthed Regina moved off of Emma’s lap and stood up on trembling legs, forcing Emma to remove her hands from under the brunette’s top.

“Yes, I’d like that…” Regina stuttered, and it was cute how off kilter she seemed when all lusted up and needing. The idea that Emma caused this reaction and the dawning fact that the beautiful, unbelievably sexy Regina Mills was about to have actual sex with Emma of all people felt rather surreal. She hadn’t really thought their flirtation would go this far, but looking back on it, it did seem rather inevitable. They had been flirting ever since they had met over a week ago.

Emma took Regina by the hand, and even that simple action caused another flood of arousal to course through her. Her sex was pulsing with every step and her mouth was watering with the need to take the red turtle neck off of Regina like she was unwrapping a Christmas present and see for her own two eyes what those glorious breasts she had been feeling up looked like.

There was one problem; Emma hadn’t really cleaned her bedroom. There were clothes strewn everywhere, simply because she had been indecisive on what to wear for a non-date in her own home, but Regina didn’t even look around the room. Her eyes were fixed on the object of her desire and that was Emma.

Just as soon as Emma had closed the door behind them, Regina locked it for good measure, “The things I plan to do in here would be highly traumatizing for a ten year old to accidentally stumble into.”

“Okay,” Emma agreed with an over eager nod. Locking the door was a smart idea, but Emma hadn’t had any lover in her own home that she could recall since she’d had Henry, so such things hardly occurred to her.

She pushed Regina up against the door for leverage as she happily tugged the turtleneck up and over her head, pulling it off her arms and tossing it haplessly across the room to join the pile. While she was busy soaking up every inch of revealed skin, her hands on Regina’s sides, and her mouth busily teasing the rose colored nipples that she could just make out beneath the transparent black lace, Regina was shakily unbuttoning Emma’s jeans.

She slid down the zipper and used both hands to tug them down over her butt, squeezing it hard in the process. Emma slammed her whole body against her, and they both let out a very needy sounding cry. Then more kisses which distracted them both from the task of divesting one another’s clothing items.

“Is this really happening?” Emma sighed out the question, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment to clear her head, but when Regina’s cool fingers skimmed her lower abdomen and dipped under the waist band of Emma’s underwear and skimmed downward further, finger pads gently parted her labia and skimmed over her pulsing clit, her eyes jolted open as her hips jerked forward into the touch.

Regina licked her lips her eyes were bright, “I think we’re well on our way to this happening, yes.” She looked upon Emma’s face with such wonder as she circled her fingers over her clit again, slipping her fingers further through wet folds. “Very nice,” she appraised in a breathless voice. “I can tell you want this just as much as I do.”

With reluctance Emma grabbed her wrist to still the progress before Regina was able to go inside. “I…yeah, really, really want this, but…I just…” Emma blew out a breath, trying to gather her thoughts before things went too far. Although, when Regina’s hand popped out from her boy shorts they were coated in arousal and Emma realized perhaps they already had.

“You want to stop?” Regina sounded almost whiny and incredulous at the prospect. Her forehead wrinkled in disappointment as she stepped around Emma to get some distance and perspective.

“No, I think maybe we should…” Emma swallowed and cringed, afraid she’d hurt Regina or made her feel rejected, which was not her intention at all. “…Talk?” Emma squeaked, as Regina regarded her with suspicion and apprehension.

“What kind of ‘talking’ did you have in mind?” Regina asked standing next to Emma’s bed in the semi-darkness. She sat down on the edge and crossed her legs, in the process leaning forward and pressing her breasts together, displaying her ample and enticing cleavage to Emma’s hungry eyes. “Would you like me to tell you how I feel about you, Emma? Perhaps what I plan on doing with you once you take off the rest of your clothes and get in bed with me?”

“Oh, okay,” Emma stuttered, nodding as if she was in thrall to Regina’s seduction. Emma had a serious fear of commitment, she wasn’t ashamed to admit it, and something Regina had said earlier about not dating anyone from the hospital had her feeling concerned and confused. She wanted to express her intentions, because Henry was already attached and Emma was majorly afraid she’d mess up, or Regina would inform her that she didn’t intend to make this attraction or physical relationship a recurring experience.

Emma needed the reassurance before they took this step and she had just enough high thought process to think before she acted on her desire, but Regina was currently in the process of making that extremely difficult.

Then she took off her bra, and threw it at Emma’s head. The lace hit her face like a veil over her eyes; it smelled of Regina’s perfume and was body warm. She tossed it to the side, eyes widening at Regina’s bare chest in front of her. Emma knew she now had a straight up stupid grin on her face, and a little gay beep went off in the recesses of her brain informing her that despite the fact that she had dated both men and women in the past, she was indeed very, very gay for the woman who was easily seducing her.

Then Regina crawled onto the bed, her grey slacks unbuttoned all the way as she got on all fours and tossed her hair over her shoulder, her booty up in the air as she wiggled out of her pants and with the practiced flawless movements of a stripper pulled the slacks off of each leg until she was solely clad in a matching sheer pair of black lace panties. They were either a size too small or Regina’s butt was a size too large because half of her ass cheeks were exposed.

Regina started to pull them down too, as she began to speak. Emma took a step toward the bed, reaching like a kid for a toy on the top shelf, her actions screamed, “gimme, gimme” as her palm opened and closed in open air. Then she felt frozen in place lulled by the low sultry tone of Regina’s voice. “Come here, Emma. Be with me…I’ve been waiting for this.”

“For this?” Emma echoed like a dumb idiot.

“For you…for us… to be together. We have all night to explore each other. I want to touch you, I do. I want you to touch me,” Regina was writhing around, rolling her hips up and off the mattress in a hypnotic and rhythmic way. It was a sight to behold.

“Oh, shit…” Emma whispered, moving like a lead balloon toward the bed, she yanked down her jeans and tight black underwear in one pull, not nearly as smooth as Regina had stripped. Her plaid blouse was ripped away and the tight white undershirt beneath was pulled up and over her head in a second. Her gray sports bra took an extra annoying and precious beat to get off. Then she half tripped over the clothes littering the floor and practically fell onto the bed, her elbows landing at Regina’s feet.

She looked up, just as Regina slowly opened her thighs, all while looking straight down the center of her body, propped up on her elbows and down to meet Emma’s appreciative gaze. “Now, is there something you want to tell me?”

“Um…you’re single, right?” Emma stammered to get out. That wasn’t how her little speech was supposed to start, but she had to condense it to the important parts to get it all out before she pounced on Regina. The memory of her fingers circling her twitching clit and the warm, wet talented kisses they had shared earlier were filling Emma’s mind, and all she could think about is how she wanted so much more of that, and then some. It was all there wrapped up in the exciting wonderful, entirely too hot package called Regina Mills: wish granter.

“Is that what you’re afraid of?” Regina was on her knees, her hand softly brushing the stray hairs displaced by Emma removing her clothes behind her ears. That was the wonder and beauty of Regina: she was multi-faceted. In one moment she was seductress and now she was tenderly addressing Emma’s concerns. She felt the same two fingers that had touched gently beneath her underwear, now touching her chin gently to nudge her to look up.

When she did, she was meant with wide eyes, sparked with lust and understanding. “I’m entirely single. I promise.”

She smiled, cupped Emma’s cheek and leaned down to kiss her sweetly, sealing the deal.

Emma’s first inclination was to pull away and ask “Why?”

There had to be something up, as she couldn’t figure out how this generous and gorgeous woman was single. Secondly, what did she see in Emma? Except that question was a bit more difficult to ask, because it required a certain amount of vulnerability, inherently implying she wasn’t as confident and worthy as she liked to think she came off.

Simply, Emma deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue against Regina’s in a way that made her ears tingle as a fresh warm flood of desire swept over her like she was lying on the beach when the tide came in.

Regina broke the kiss to breathe and pulled Emma on top of her rolling her hips up against her. Their breasts were pressed together, and Emma was stunned into silence as she felt wet heat from Regina pressed deliciously up against her naked body.

“Are you going to tell me about your policy of not getting involved with people you meet at the hospital?” Emma asked snaking her palm in a slow zig zag from Regina’s neck over her collar bone and down to cup each breast and run her thumb over each hard nipple delighting in the needy draw of air that came from Regina in response.

“Right now?” Regina stiffened and forced her eyes open and her head up from the pillow to look at Emma in a perturbed way at the pesky distraction of such a heavy question. One that would require an actual story as an answer, and Emma had only meant it as a joke. A bad one in Emma’s estimation as Regina was rapidly disengaging from her. She pushed her hands off of her breasts and glared at her

“No, please, stay here,” Emma felt a painful shiver run through her entire body when Regina shoved Emma off of her and left the bed entirely. She was searching the dark room for her clothes, and Emma was up and off the bed next to her, tugging her hand in attempt to coax her back down.

“How dare you make me feel cheap,” Regina spat at her in accusation. Emma recoiled at the admonishment, tears automatically springing to her eyes.

“I didn’t mean anything by it; I just wanted to make sure before we…went too far,” Emma admitted in defeat as her shoulders slumped and she crossed her arms over her naked breasts feeling suddenly cold in juxtaposition to the intense heat she had felt a moment earlier.

“Well, congratulations, Ms. Swan, you have definitely gone too far now,” Regina was working to pull on her panties, and Emma found her anger frightening yet somewhat adorable as she struggled to keep her balance, hopping on one foot as she threaded her foot through the leg hole and shimmied into her underwear. Emma grabbed the nearest pair of shorts from her dresser and got dressed as well. She knew now that she’d gone and ruined everything she had to make things right and she wasn’t going to let Regina walk out until they had a mature, adult conversation.

That wasn’t going to happen if they were nude and locked in Emma’s bedroom. Regina was fumbling with her turtleneck, shaking in anger. Emma had to stop her. “Hey, you can’t really be thinking about leaving…it’s so late and you’ve been drinking.”

 _And I want you to stay with me_ …Emma thought but didn’t say.

“I’ll have my driver pick me up,” Regina mumbled as she finally drew her turtleneck over her head and pulled it on. She hadn’t bothered with her bra and her nipples were still hard Emma noticed.

“Come on, at the very least answer my question before you storm out of here, and please hear me out. I didn’t mean to make you feel cheap or even stop what we were doing…” Emma widened her eyes and tried to play on Regina’s big heart to get at least a little bit of sympathy to plead her case.

“Very well,” Regina sat down on the very edge of the bed in her panties and turtleneck and didn’t meet Emma’s gaze. She let out a pained sigh and brushed her hair behind her ear, pursing her lips together and sadly looking extremely uncomfortable. Regina started speaking quietly, “Only if you put a shirt on.”

Emma looked down at her naked chest and remembered she had stopped dressing after she pulled on the shorts. She grabbed a clean tank top from her top drawer and pulled it over her head stretching it over her curves. “It’s probably a good idea if we get dressed anyway because in the morning Henry will try to barge in here to remind me to make him breakfast and us being all naked and stuff would definitely raise some questions that I’m not ready to answer.”

“Oh,” Regina seemed to be thinking, her eyes were darting back and forth from the floor to the door, and her hands gripped tightly to the bed covers. “I didn’t think about what would happen in the morning, and if I am still here when Henry wakes up, and in your bed no less…”

“He’d probably be jealous that I got a special sleepover with his new idol Regina, but he’d quickly get over it when he got to eat breakfast with you… but don’t worry about that right now, just tell me how you’re feeling,” Emma didn’t dare touch Regina, even though she desperately wanted to stroke the hand that was gripping the cover so tight her knuckles were turning white.

Finally, Regina twisted her torso to face Emma, “This happened a year ago, but I’m still dealing with the repercussions…I was visiting one of my wish kids at the hospital and I met the sweetest little boy. He was only four years old, and he’d managed to get lost in the hospital. He was wandering around by himself and crying. He was scared to talk to strangers, but I approached him carefully and learned he had accidentally gotten separated from his father when he ran off the elevator on the wrong floor. I took him to the information desk and waited with him until his dad came looking for him.”

Emma listened to the story so far, eager to hear what happened next and why it was relevant to their current semi-nude bedtime situation/dilemma. Already, several questions popped into her mind, but she refrained from asking anything that might offend Regina, grateful she was still in her bed even if she wanted nothing more than to show her how much she wanted her to stay all night.

“His father was handsome enough and he was so grateful that I had looked after his boy he invited me out to dinner as a thank you,” Regina stole a glance at Emma and looked ashamed. “His name was Robin, and I grew quite attached to his son. It wasn’t long and we started a relationship.”

“Okay, that doesn’t sound horrible yet,” Emma felt anxious, her stomach twisting in knots at just the thought of Regina with someone else. It confirmed her belief that she was bi-sexual and Emma started wondering if she’d only had previous relationships with men and where Emma fit in to her concept of sexuality. She was surprised when Regina laughed bitterly. The sound rang out sharp, high and hopeless.

“Did I say something funny?” Emma asked nervously, she was already on thin ice with Regina and she didn’t want to offend her further. She hated hearing about exes and really hoped that this nighttime sharing session wouldn’t include quid pro quo where Regina inquired about Henry’s father or any of Emma’s previous relationships. Then a sinking thought hit her when Regina remained quiet.

 _What if Regina was still with this guy?_ That’s what she was trying to tell Emma, but she had promised she was single. Emma doubted everything and still feeling cold physically and mentally, she shifted on the bed. She needed some distance from Regina, but also wanted her close.

“I need to lay down for this,” Emma crawled backwards and got under the covers. She didn’t expect Regina to crawl in beside her, but she was so glad when she quietly shifted off the bed and then laid down on the other side, keeping an arm’s length between them.

“I’ll tell you the rest of the story, but I want to be clear: we’re not going to have sex tonight, so don’t tempt me or I will resort to physical violence and have my driver at your door in an instant,” Regina whispered the threat in a way that had Emma’s heart pounding.

“No touching,” Emma confirmed.

“I thought that I was falling in love with him,” Regina’s voice sounded raw and strained as she whispered in low tones in the dark. “But looking back on it, I wasn’t in love. I just wanted to fall in love so badly that I ignored all of the red flags.”

“I understand how easy that is, when Henry first started showing symptoms of fatigue, occasional nose bleeds out of nowhere, I didn’t want to believe that something was really wrong with him. I thought his symptoms were from too much school work or playing too much….I-I regret waiting so long to take him to the doctor,” Emma realized she was making her own confession in the ease and cover of the dark. There was something about Regina that she found so easy to confess to, but she stopped talking. She hadn’t meant to make Regina’s story all about her.

“How did you end him up taking him for his diagnosis?” Regina asked softly and Emma felt her hand slide across the mattress and wrap around her wrist, rubbing soft circles. She didn’t want to talk about it, and Emma shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut before finding her words, “One night he was inconsolable. Nothing would calm him down. He screamed and cried for hours and hours, he couldn’t even verbalize what was wrong…He was just howling.”

Emma swallowed and blinked back her hot tears. The memory was distant, and not something she thought about often, but it felt as clear and fresh as if it was happening all over again.

“That initial doctor in the ER that night tried to tell me nothing was wrong with him, that I was overreacting. He told me that to my face calmly while my son was—my son was screaming like he was dying, but I knew something was wrong…I knew the whole time intuitively, I didn’t want to believe it,” Emma admitted for the first time to anyone, and Regina turned onto her side, closer. Emma could hear Regina sniffle and realized she was crying too.

“It would have been easy to believe that doctor who said that Henry was just tired and needed to stay home for a few days from school because I had been telling myself the same thing for months. I hated myself for only taking him in because I couldn’t ignore it or deny it anymore,” Emma’s voice shook and Regina reached out for her and pulled her close, wrapping her up in a loving hug. The wracking sob that came from deep within Emma seemed to take both women by surprise, but Emma couldn’t stop the cries and Regina couldn’t let go.

“I denied my son’s health because it wasn’t convenient for me: emotionally, physically, financially…”

“You’re being too hard on yourself, that’s not true. You didn’t know what was wrong, and now…I’ve never seen a mother work as hard to make time for her son than you do,” Regina soothed her, holding her and rocking her, but Emma couldn’t relax into the touch because she didn’t feel like she deserved it.

“I’m sorry, Regina, I hijacked your story and made it all about me.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay,” Regina rocked her gently, and Emma wondered again why Regina wasn’t a mother. She had a natural touch and felt like cool water on a blisteringly hot day.”

“No, please…tell me what happened between you and the guy, what were the red flags?” Emma needed the distraction, even if the story wasn’t one she wanted to hear, she knew she needed to know so she could understand Regina better and the emotional place she was coming from.

“He went to the hospital a few times a week. I had told him all about what I do with Make a Wish, but he always vaguely muttered something about volunteering,” Regina’s tone was flat as she loosened her grip around Emma, but didn’t leave her side. She settled in next to her, and Emma took the chance to wrap her arms loosely around Regina and burrow her nose into her silky hair as she soaked up the heat from her body, damn the turtleneck covering her arms and chest.

“So he wasn’t really volunteering at the hospital?” Emma asked curiously, exhaustion settling into her mind like a heavy weight. Letting go of long held emotions was mentally challenging for her. She could barely stay awake, but she couldn’t sleep either. Not when she was holding onto something as delicate and precious as the tenuously forged relationship with Regina.

“No, he wasn’t really volunteering at the hospital,” Regina repeated softly. “He asked to move in with me, and I was so caught up in our ‘perfect’ relationship and my new insta-family I agreed. It was too late when I found out what he was really like. He was always all over me, ignoring his son and acting relieved that I was always watching Roland so he could go out with his buddies or sit in the den watching football and drinking beer.”

“What about Roland’s mom?” Emma asked innocently, she was frowning and getting a bad feeling about where this story was headed. If Regina was about to tell her that this guy had gotten violent or hurt her Emma was mentally preparing to hunt him down and cut his goddamned balls off. “Where was she?”

“Robin told me that she had died a year ago prior in a car accident. I was at the hospital talking to a couple of the social workers who I was friendly with and occasionally we would get coffee together. It was a big day at the hospital and all the staff was talking about a coma patient who had woken up after a year. We chatted about that and then they asked me if anything was new and I told them about my relationship and Roland, and asked if they might know him since he volunteers all of the time,” Regina had recovered from sounding sad and vulnerable, now she just sounded neutral as she told the rest of the story.

“It turns out they did know Robin. There was some confusion as they didn’t know him as a volunteer, but as the man whose wife had been in the hospital’s coma ward for a year,” Regina said keeping the same overly cheerful fake tone as she finished the story.

“Wait? What?” Emma tensed up and asked in confusion. “Robin’s wife was the patient who had just woken up from the coma?”

“Yes, miraculously she woke up from her coma and made a full recovery,” Regina added almost believably happy for the woman.

“I went home, and made dinner as usual. Robin returned with Roland and acted like it was just a normal day,” Regina was getting angry, and Emma took her turn rubbing her arm and stroking her hair in effort to keep her calm, even though Emma herself was feeling extremely furious.

“I confronted him and told him the story about the woman who woke up from her coma, and Robin didn’t even react. He acted like he had barely heard me, ‘that’s nice,’ was all he said as he chewed his meatloaf. “I was so disgusted with him and he acted oblivious, he even tried to have sex with me that night, and had the nerve to act offended when I declined.”

“Why didn’t you kick him out that night?” Emma asked as she tried to keep her breathing even, despite feeling agitated by the thought of the adulterous pig having sex with Regina.

“For Roland…Robin hadn’t renewed the lease at his apartment, he would have nowhere to go and I couldn’t allow that sweet little innocent boy to go spend the night in the car or at a shelter,” Regina admitted, shaking a little as she curled up into Emma’s side. Her cheek was pressed against Emma’s chest. “Keep playing with my hair it feels good.”

Emma obliged happily, running her fingers through her hair to the ends and lightly massaging Regina’s scalp. She was rewarded with a low satisfied moan from Regina that made Emma’s sex clench from unfulfilled need. Her body was still primed and expectant of sex, even though Emma had shut down mentally.

“The next morning, Robin confessed everything. I think he knew I was onto him since I was giving him the cold shoulder and his number was up. He didn’t apologize; he just said he was going back to his wife and that he was still in love her. He said everything we had was a mistake and that I had just as long as it took for him to pack to say goodbye to Roland forever,” Regina’s voice broke at the mention of the boy and Emma finally understood why she seemed so torn about getting close to Henry and dating Emma.

Emma was also starting to understand why Regina had felt like she was calling her cheap when she brought everything up right before they started to make love. She was oversensitive from getting hurt and being the unwitting mistress with a man who was cheating on his coma stricken wife and mother of his child.

Then for him to just pack up and leave after using Regina like that to go back to his wife was a low blow. He had taken away the child that Regina had clearly come to love as her own and pronounce her nothing more than a glorified babysitter and meal ticket.

“That guy was an unbelievable asshole,” Emma didn’t think about it she naturally pressed her lips to Regina’s temple and gave her a sweet kiss.

“I didn’t mean to get so angry at you before, but I had promised myself that I wouldn’t get attached to charming blondes with sweet little boys that I met at the hospital ever again.”

“Yet here you are, wearing nothing but a long sleeve turtleneck and panties in my bed,” Emma tried to lighten the mood, stealing another kiss: this time placing it on the apple of Regina’s cheek.

“I said if you tried anything….” Regina started off sternly, but when she twisted her head and Emma met her eyes, she trailed off. Her lips curled upwards into a soft smile and the warm comforting cuddles and late night confessions caught up to them both. This time Regina was the one who startled Emma by craning her neck to kiss her lips gently in the sweetest most truthful kiss Emma had ever experienced.

“I thought you were going to hit me, not kiss me,” Emma said when their lips parted with a wet pop.

“Careful, dear…you’re lucky I find you so irresistible,” Regina admitted shyly and Emma was thankful that the dark room hid her bright red blush.

They were both quiet for a long time. Emma heard Regina’s breathing even out, slow and steady, and felt her relax fully as Emma tried to do the same. She was just drifting off when she heard, through the haze of sleep, “Are you sure I should stay? It might be confusing for Henry.”

Emma pulled her close and turned from her back onto her side, trapping Regina’s bare legs between her own, gliding her arms underneath her to hold her like a koala bear on a tree. “You’re not going anywhere, and neither am I.”

In the dark and quiet room, they both slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma awoke to an overly loud pounding noise at the door, and loud inquisitive shouts of “Mom! Why is your door locked?”

She grumbled back in a dry voice that sounded whinier than she meant to, “Hang on Henry, I’ll get up in a minute!”

Movement from the foot of the bed drew her attention and she sat straight up, blowing stray hair out of her mouth and quickly pulling it back behind her eyes. Regina was pulling on her slacks, and looking around for something.

“Does your room always look like your closet vomited?” Regina asked smiling far too brightly for whatever time of morning it was. Emma had so few chances to sleep in, and her body clock hadn’t adjusted from the night shift.

“No, this is a special occasion as I knew I’d have company,” Emma stuck out her tongue and Regina squinted at her, wiggling her nose playfully. “Can you let Henry in?”

Regina froze in place for a moment, and Emma realized she was still looking for her bra. “I’m not decent and I’m…what are we supposed to tell him?”

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open when she heard Henry on the other side of the door calling her out.

“Regina??” Henry yelled in question. The little shit was listening at the door. “Regina! I know you’re in mom’s room! You stayed over!”

Henry was fidgeting with the door knob and knocking excitedly. Regina shot Emma a look like ‘what had she gotten herself into?’ and unlocked the door. Henry ran in and launched himself onto the bed, bouncing on his knees.

“Good morning! Mom, mom, mom!” Henry was repeating with every bounce as Emma flipped him over and tickled him while hugging him close, until he erupted in a fit of joyous giggles.

“I’ll just be in the bathroom,” Regina said laughing at the energetic display. Emma looked over Henry’s shoulder and gave her the thumbs up when she saw Regina had recovered her bra.

“If you want to take a shower before breakfast there are clean towels in the linen closet…I think,” Emma teased as Henry finally stilled and laid down breathless and laughing. “Why are you up so early, kid?”

Emma was awake now, there was no changing that. The digital display of her alarm clock on the nightstand told her it was Sunday morning at 7:43am. Henry had slept for almost twelve hours so it wasn’t surprising he was awake, and this was normally the time that Emma would have been coming to visit him after work in the hospital. She herself felt surprisingly rested for getting so little sleep, and wondered if it had to do with the company she had shared her bed with.

“I can’t believe Regina is still here!” Henry laughed excitedly. “She really likes us, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, I think she does,” Emma agreed merrily. She didn’t want Regina to be out of place or uncomfortable from spending the night, so she made sure to tell Henry to tell her how excited he was that she had stayed over. “Make sure she shows how cool it is that she’s stayed so maybe she’ll do it again sometime.”

It may have been a bit manipulative on Emma’s part to have her son ensure potential overnight visits from their new favorite wish granter, but she wasn’t above using a little emotional manipulation in the form of a sweet kid, because if Regina found Emma irresistible in one way, she assuredly found Henry’s charm irresistible too. That was probably why she’d willingly spend half her evening playing Wolverine and Spiderman with the kid.

….

“Let’s get up and start breakfast,” Emma said to Henry giving him another tickle. “You need to take your medicine.”

Henry frowned, “Do I have to?”

“You know you do,” Emma mocked his whiny tone. He crumbled back down into the sheets wearily.

“I just want to be done being sick,” Henry sniffled back tears, and Emma rubbed his back trying to keep herself from crying too.

“I know, buddy. I want you to get better too, and you are. That’s what the medicine is for to get you feeling better,” Emma bit her lip as she gave Henry the dismal pep talk. She knew how tired his medication made him, and how hard it was for him to understand what was happening and look at the big picture over the day to day. Especially when Emma’s own mantra was to take things one day at a time…sometimes one minute at a time when she was fighting exhaustion after working a double shift and trying to fight nausea when she was so tired.

It hit her all at once that the last thing she should be doing was starting to date. She took a long ragged breath and then Henry leapt off the bed upon hearing the bathroom door creak open.

“Regina!” He yelled as he rushed out of the bedroom.

“Henry, don’t ambush her, she just woke up,” Emma called from the bedroom where she flopped back down, and pulled the covers up to her chin. She heard Henry whisper something to Regina, but she couldn’t make out what. Regina whispered back about something and Emma was pretty sure she heard Regina say ‘ambush.’ She sat up in bed, suddenly wide awake.

It was too late.

Regina and Henry were clambering back in the bedroom from the hallway, making a beeline toward the bed. Emma tried to hide, but there was nowhere to go. She felt Henry pounce first and start to tickle her through the covers. She was twisting and laughing and trying to bat his hands away, when she felt the comforters unceremoniously ripped off of her body, and then Regina grabbed her ankle and tickled the bare unprotected bottom of her foot, while Henry held down her shoulders.

“Ahhhh! Help!” Emma was choking on her laughter, trying to plea for mercy while Regina’s fingers tickled up the back of her calf and to the sensitive area behind her knee. Henry flopped down on top of her and hugged her tight, and Regina finally relented. “That wasn’t fair,” Emma tried to catch her breath. “Two on one is never fair.”

Regina was smirking down at her, redressed in her outfit from the night before, complete with a bra, and looking as fresh as if she had showered and reapplied her makeup. The unworldly look left Emma wondering if she had used magic to look so perfect.

“Regina after a tickle war you have to hug to show that you are nice now,” Henry informed Regina in a very serious tone, and opened his arm up motioning for her to join him and Emma in a full body embrace.

“Of course, that sounds like a very sportsmanlike rule,” Regina pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and bent over to hug both Emma and Henry sweetly, if not a bit of an awkward angle. Emma used her free arm to grip Regina’s waist and hoist her off her feet just enough that she lost her balance and fell flush on top of Emma. She squealed in the most delightful way, and it gave Emma an evil idea. Regina’s face was buried against Emma’s shoulder. Emma lifted her head and winked at Henry, using the hand that was on Regina’s back to mimic tickling.

Henry realized quickly what Emma was suggesting and he nodded vigorously, and at once both mother and son, started to tickle Regina’s back and arms. She squealed again and laughed, trying to pull away from them, but Emma was strong and Henry had her feet trapped so she couldn’t kick. She successfully untucked Regina’s shirt and ran her cold fingers up her sides, tickling as she went. The action mimicked their carnal pursuits of the night before, but in the cold light of day and in the presence of Henry, there was something familiar and intimate in the action.

Regina finally called for mercy and they ceased fire allowing her to recover, boneless and exhilarated and still draped over Emma.

“Breakfast!” Henry yelled and sprang off the bed. His words came out in an over excited stutter, “I’m going to make pancakes!”

Emma was still chuckling beneath Regina; she called out from under her, “Don’t start the stove yet. Just give us a minute, okay?”

“Yeah, mom, I know,” Henry sassed back, his voice carrying through the apartment. Once that was settled, Emma turned her focus to Regina and the hands that were stroking her sides. Their breathing was in sync and their bodies were melded together sensually. Emma was still reeling from being tickled and now the comforting pressure of Regina’s weight pressing her down in the mattress was making feelings flare up in her: hot and heavy.

“Why do you have to be so damned good?” Emma asked in mock frustration. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Regina planting a trail of feather light kisses up and down her neck. Regina chuckled and her body shook, Emma could feel her lips curl into a smile at the hollow of her throat.

The delicate touch was addicting and Emma lolled her neck back and hummed in pleasure, granting Regina’s mouth full access. Her eyes were closed, and Regina had started to move against her sensually. “We can’t start this again,” Emma said dejected.

“I know,” Regina said in a breathless whisper, her voice muffled by Emma’s skin. The roaming hands that were rubbing up and down Emma’s sides greedily covered her breasts. Regina squeezed them once and then pulled away while Emma groaned from the loss of contact.

“We have to make pancakes,” she said in the air, more to herself as a reminder that Henry was waiting than to Regina, who had rolled away and was getting up.

“Let me cook you two breakfast,” Regina offered, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. “I trust you have all the necessary ingredients?”

“For pancakes? Yeah, I’m pretty sure I have some powdered pancake mix that just mixes with water,” Emma was trying to think about anything but the heat that was still coursing through her body. She made a mental promise that next time she found herself in a heated situation with Regina, she was going to see it through to the end.

Then she remembered her fears and Regina’s worries about dating, and frowned as the sad reality crashed down around her, but she tried to shake it off as she finally got out of bed and went to join Regina and Henry in the kitchen.

Emma already knew it, but she was ever impressed with Regina’s kitchen magic. She looked downright sexy with an apron tied around her waist; an apron Emma didn’t even know she had. Henry was helping stir the batter that Regina had whipped up from scratch, scrounging flour and eggs from Emma’s meager pantry offerings.

“Henry it’s time to take your medicine,” Emma dumped out his pills and got him a large glass of juice. It was still hard to for him to swallow the big ones, but he was well practiced as long as he took the handful of pills one at a time.

Henry was staring at Regina with affection and awe and Emma realized in embarrassment that it was probably the exact same look she had plastered on her face when she was staring at Regina. Emma realized she was staring at Regina from the kitchen table. “Do you need help with anything? I mean really I should be making you breakfast. You’re a guest here.”

“Nonsense,” Regina sing-songed, brushing Emma’s offer off as she used the electric can opener to open a can of peaches.

“I’m helping with breakfast,” Henry reminded her, turning to look at Emma and then glare with disdain at his pills. Emma gave him a stern look in return and he dutifully abandoned his stirring joining Emma at the table to take his meds.

Regina found a proper frying pan and was heating up oil. Despite having every ingredient and appliance Emma owned out on the counter, everything was tidy and measured out like Regina could host her own cooking show on Food Network. Emma would happily watch that, probably giggling at all of the double entendre that Regina would inevitably make talking about whipping cream and beating eggs.

That would be very entertaining, and just thinking about Regina talking dirty made Emma shift in her seat in discomfort and need. She didn’t know how she was even functioning after sleeping with Regina, and conversely, not actually _sleeping_ with her. It was like a special form of torture to be so close and not have her fully.

As Emma’s eyes glazed over and she chewed on her lip replaying the last night’s events, she must have zoned out completely. She didn’t come to until she was startled by a hot plate of peach pancakes with powdered sugar being set down in front of her. Regina patted her back and leaned over her, pulling away slowly. She kissed Emma’s cheek and hovered at her ear, “I hope you like peaches, I put a little of the peach syrup in the mix to make the pancakes extra sweet.”

Emma shivered in the best way and turned her head in reaction only thinking about a woman who knew the way to heart via her stomach just like the old adage that was very true in Emma’s case. She kissed Regina’s still parted lips, lifting her hand up to cup her strong jawline and holding her in place.

“Ewwww gross!” Henry shrieked, wrinkling his nose at the display. “Mom! You’re kissing Regina????”

Emma pulled away and Regina straightened up as if she had been slapped. Emma looked up at her in apology. She looked off kilter, and she nervously brushed flour off of the front of her apron. She was running one hand through her hair and gazing off at the clock on the wall nervously.

“What?” Emma asked in challenge. She hadn’t meant to kiss Regina in front of Henry, the kid had to know something was up considering Regina had slept over, but he seemed quite flabbergasted at seeing the two women kiss.

“You kissed Regina,” Henry stammered, pancake falling off his fork forgotten.

“Yeah, well, she kissed me first,” Emma decided to take the defensive route and place the blame squarely on Regina. She shifted her eyes to gauge Regina’s reaction. She had hurried across the room back to the safety and comfort of the stove and seemed to be manically making more pancakes.

“She kissed your cheek, you kissed her…mouth!” Henry narrowed his eyes and looked her over, he looked confused and suspicious. Emma grunted in reply, stuffing her mouth full of pancake.

“These are really good pancakes Regina. I was just trying to say ‘thank you’ with my mouth,” Emma spoke as she chewed. The pancakes really were delicious, even better than the ones at the diner.“Emma, may I use your phone?” Regina appeared lost in thought. “I think my battery is dead.”

“Sure, it’s in the living room,” Emma continued to eat her pancakes, as Henry regarded his mom with suspicion.

When Regina left the room, Henry started to ask a question but shook his head and put it down in hesitation.

“What?” Emma whispered to him craning her head across the table to catch his eye.

“Are you—?” Henry started, but then they both heard Regina on the phone and naturally eavesdropped. “Who is she calling?”

“I don’t know,” Emma focused on listening to Regina even though it made her feel a bit guilty. “Sshh.”

“No, Leroy, I’m fine…yes, my phone died,” Regina was in conversation with someone on the other end of the line. “Yes, the same location as last night….”

Another pause, “Leroy, that is highly inappropriate and none of your business. Please come pick me up,” Regina finished talking while Emma and Henry pretended to eat and act like they hadn’t been listening.

When Regina re-entered the kitchen Henry started firing questions to her in stream, “Are you leaving? But I thought we were going to play after breakfast. Where are you going?”

“Some other time, Henry,” Regina nodded politely, but something was off. Her whole demeanor had changed and she seemed distant. “Something has come up and I called for my driver to come pick me up.”

Henry nodded as if he understood, but he rubbed a hand over his smooth scalp and his lips plumped into a pout.

“Henry, it’s cool. Regina can’t stay here all the time, she’s really busy and stuff,” Emma said softly, glancing at Regina who pursed her own lips and looked away. Emma sighed softly and sat back in her chair. Her fork clanked against her plate, her appetite had evaporated. “Hey, Henry, why don’t you go grab your video game to show Regina before she leaves?”

“Okay!” He pushed his chair back and left the room, giving the two women a moment alone to talk.

“So,” Emma started, unsure exactly what to ask. Regina seemed hard to approach. “Are you upset about me kissing you in front of Henry?”

“Yes,” Regina answered in solemn honesty. “I’m…afraid that…” Regina swallowed hard, her eyes taking on a shine. Clearly it was hard for her to speak about it.

“You’re afraid it’s too much too soon?” Emma understood.

“Most dating experts recommend partners date for upwards of six months before introducing a romantic interest to the child…otherwise it’s confusing….for everyone,” Regina stated while crossing her arms and shrugging in discomfort.

“Yeah, but…you already met Henry before we realized we had like…a thing, and…” Emma scrunched her face, the words she was using sounding inadequate and bitter.

“A thing?” Regina questioned, eyes shining in fear. “I told you last night that I had a thing that went sour fast and I lost…” she paused, her chin quivering with emotion as she searched to put her feelings into words. “A lot.”

Emma stood up and crossed the room, forcing Regina to look at her. She placed a hand on Regina’s arm in comfort. “Hey, I’m not like that guy. I promise I wouldn’t hurt you like that, but I understand if you’re not ready for overnights and family breakfasts.”

Regina looked at Emma’s hand on her arm and placed her own on top, giving a reassuring squeeze. “It’s too much too soon, and Henry doesn’t seem to be accepting of us anyway…Perhaps we could keep things on a professional level?”

“No, come on, don’t say that…” Emma was at a loss. On one hand she was right, and Emma couldn’t imagine how she felt. Emma didn’t know if she was ready for a relationship with everything she had going on, but naked hugs with Regina felt so right. It felt so natural to be together, and she was so good with Henry and so understanding with Emma. Not to mention the mind blowing chemistry.

“Please don’t shut me out,” Emma tried again, but a horn honked from outside on the street and Regina grabbed her purse. Henry returned and showed her his video game, but Regina was trying not to draw out the goodbye.

She gave Henry a hug, and promised she’d be in touch, and then with a nod to Emma, Regina opened the door and left.

The apartment had never felt so empty.

….

Emma decided to give Regina her space. She didn’t want to bother her, especially when she had been clear that she needed time, but it was hard that night when Emma’s sheets and pillows still smelled faintly of Regina’s mesmerizing perfume.

The next few weeks were harder than ever. Henry returned to school. His energy was still low, but he was getting through it and his doctor’s appointments were going well. He was stable, and that was a win as far as Emma was concerned.

For herself, she felt lonely, like she’d had a taste of something wonderful and then lost it. Work shifts seemed longer and more tiring. It was like she was just getting by instead of living. Life seemed exhausting, and as fall turned to winter, the world lost its color and seemed grey everywhere Emma looked.

Regina texted a few times, setting the date for Henry’s wish to happen. He was looking forward to it, but kept asking when Regina would visit again. Emma didn’t know. She was working too much, time was going too fast and her heart was aching in a new unexpected way, like she was always holding her hand in a fire. The weather had been cold every day, which also hadn’t proved well for Henry’s health.

 

The trip was drawing closer, but Henry seemed weaker and he hadn’t been interested in his normal activities. Emma was worried. Financial responsibilities were mounting, and with the college students leaving for the holidays, the diner didn’t have the usual flow of customers, which meant Emma had to make up the slack in tips by working longer hours and taking double shifts.

On days Emma stayed to work the breakfast shift, Ruby would come over and help Henry get ready and drop him off at school. Emma hired a trusted neighbor to spend her work nights sleeping on her couch to be there in case something happened to Henry. He was still too young to be left alone, and if he had a health problem, someone had to be there to check in on him and take him to the hospital.

Paying for someone to sleep didn’t help her budget, but she tried to tell herself she was getting by.

She had a support system in place, but she was feeling as though it wasn’t enough, especially as she started to feel like she was digging a hole and getting buried deeper and deeper. It was a week before the big trip and Emma had started daydreaming about the warm Florida weather constantly. She was looking forward to a break from the monotony of winter, and the trip would be taking place just after Thanksgiving.

There was a snow advisory and all the weather reports were showing a huge storm front coming in. School hadn’t been canceled yet, so Emma dropped him off, then went home to sleep. She set her alarm for 3pm, which was just enough time for her to get up and get to Henry’s school to pick him up.

She could barely stay awake as she drove home. Her feet were aching along with her back from a punishing shift carrying trays on a particularly busy night at work. She made it inside, pulled off her work shirt and kicked off her shoes. She crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

She awoke in the dark of her room sometime later to the sound of wind and someone pounding incessantly and loudly on the front door.

Groggy and disoriented, she got up from bed, her heart started to race as she realized that something wasn’t right. For one, she didn’t feel good. Her head was pounding and her sinuses were congested along with a scratchy throat.

The light drifting in from the window wasn’t nearly as bright as it should be, and she could hear horrendous wind howling outside. She had no idea what time it was or who was at the door.

She pushed her knotted hair out of her face and flung the front door open to reveal a very cold and tired looking Henry, and Regina standing behind him in a winter coat with her hands on his shoulders. She was frowning and both of them were covered in snowflakes.

“Regina?” Emma questioned, her voice coming out hoarse and partially confused bordering on hysterical. Henry sniffed and ran into her arms, holding on to her tank top and burying his face against her chest. Emma felt his body shake and realized he was crying. “What’s going on?”

“Mommy you didn’t come,” Henry said, and Emma knew something bad had happened. He never called her that unless something was really wrong and he was very frightened.

“School was dismissed early due to the storm and neither Henry nor the school could reach you, Ms. Swan,” Regina was still standing uncertain and almost meek looking in the doorway. She was biting her lip and her eyes were wide with concern.

“Come inside, I’m sorry,” Emma sprang into action, pulling Henry along and helping him out of his coat and boots to bring him over to the couch.

“I’m not feeling good,” he muttered as she felt his forehead and couldn’t tell if he had a fever or he was just warm from being bundled up in his coat and hat.

“I was asleep…I didn’t hear my phone,” Emma explained frantically. Regina was standing just inside the door of the apartment looking around nervously; she hadn’t taken off her coat. “I don’t know what happened…”

“The storm knocked the power out, we were at school in the dark and it was snowing so hard,” Henry managed to explain as he lay down on the couch as Emma covered him with a blanket. “Can I have some soup? We have soup when it snows…”

“Yes, of course. I think I have some Campbell’s,” Emma told him, trying to soothe him as he curled up with his knees to his chest. Emma ran to her room and checked her phone; it was plugged into the wall charger and completely dead. No wonder she hadn’t gotten any calls, she likely wouldn’t have woken in time to pick him up on his normal schedule without her alarm.

When she came back to the living room, Regina was heading into the kitchen like she owned the place, and rummaging through Emma’s pantry for noodles and chicken broth.

“How did you end up picking him up?” Emma asked as she watched Regina grab a pot and then pull half wilted celery and carrots out of the fridge. Then she looked in the freezer for chicken breasts and got those out. “And what are you doing?”

“Henry called me,” Regina said with a shrug of her shoulders. She had removed her coat and accessories and was putting on an apron, and adjusting the strings around her waist.

“I was happy to pick him up, and bring him home. The weather is atrocious. I’m making soup, and he shouldn’t have canned. If he’s not feeling well, he needs something fresh and flavorful.”

Emma felt equal parts grateful along with a bit flabbergasted and slightly insulted. Her thoughts were running, she wondered how Henry would even think to call Regina of all people.

“Thank you,” Emma blurted, she crossed the kitchen and grabbed Regina’s wrist,

Tears were in her eyes; both women froze in place and stared at one another for a long emotional moment. Emma bit her lip as Regina looked down and tried to downplay the situation. “It was nothing…Ms. Swan.”

“No, thank you, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t picked him up. I feel awful, and it’s just me…this last month has been so hard and Regina, I-Henry’s missed you,” Emma stammered.

Regina nodded, unable to respond, she tried to turn back to the counter to defrost chicken and chop celery. Emma recognized it as one of the other woman’s defense mechanisms, but she wouldn’t let go of her wrist. Instead, she pulled her back to face her and squared her up. She slid both hands around her waist and pushed her gently against the counter, stepping in close between her legs and pulling her into a heartfelt and genuine hug. “I missed you so much,” Emma admitted, unable to conceal her emotions.

She didn’t care if Regina pushed back, or walked out the door, she needed to tell her because it was true. Both Henry and Emma needed Regina. She was beautiful and caring and had a way about her that hooked into Emma’s heart. Nothing had been the same in her life since meeting the Wish Granter, and now that she was finally here, Emma didn’t want to let her go.

Perhaps Regina had been scared of getting too close because everything could change on a whim and she’d get hurt again. That was always a risk and a possibility, but the feelings of longing and loneliness Emma had experienced without her there, not to mention, the seething and simmering twist of lonely nights spent in unbearable sexual frustration thanks to Regina, were real and humbling.

Henry was a very sick boy with a life threatening illness and he managed to get through, day by day. If anything, Emma had learned it was that life was precious and too important to let the people who really matter slip past unrecognized. She had been guilty of sleepwalking through life, beaten down by circumstance and lack of opportunity.

This was a new opportunity, the chance for something real and something good to happen. So Emma kept hugging Regina until her limp hands wrapped around Emma’s waist and pulled her close, her slim body shaking as she cried with emotional release.

“I missed you too,” Regina murmured as she nuzzled Emma’s neck, her chin resting on her shoulder, her nose buried in blonde sleep mussed hair. “I’ve thought about you and Henry every day since…since.”

“It’s okay,” Emma reassured her, pulling her in close. “I understand the need for distance, I understand everything and it’s all okay, and I’m so thankful that you were there for my son when I wasn’t.”

“Emma, you’re a good mom. You work too hard, and you have so much on your plate,” Regina took her turn comforting her. “I admire so many of your skills and your approach to life.”

When they finally parted, wiping at each other’s eyes, Emma went to check on Henry and Regina stayed in the kitchen where she seemed most comfortable, filling the apartment with the mouthwatering scent of fresh, homemade chicken noodle soup.

Emma looked out the window at the rapidly darkening sky and frowned. There was no way she was going to be able to make it into her shift at work that night. The snow was gleaming, fluffy and continuing to fall, blanketing the street and covering everything in a thick icy layer of sheer driving hell. Regina wasn’t going to leave either; Emma didn’t care if she had a driver. They were all going to stay in and be sick and eat chicken noodle soup that was not from a can labeled condensed.

“Mommy,” Henry rasped from the couch. “I need to go to sleep, but I can’t, my chest hurts.”

“Okay, I know, let me get you some medicine and eat a little soup and then we’ll let you go to bed,” Emma promised. She sat down with him and rubbed his back. They watched cartoons together and he looked up at her with sleepy eyes and pouted. The storm was raging, Regina was cooking and Henry didn’t look well.

After a while, Regina dished up the soup and they all ate on the living room couch, slurping a bit, as Emma helped Henry eat a few small bites. He made a ‘mmm’ noise after each spoonful, ever showing his appreciation for Regina’s cooking and presence. Emma ate her soup quickly. Regina was magic, there was no doubt about that. Her cooking was delicious and Emma had no idea she even had the ingredients on hand to make chicken noodle soup.

Everything seemed peaceful, and Henry took his medicine, but the troubling thing was that Emma felt ill too and Henry could barely keep his eyes open. She tried to help him up to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed, but he coughed hard and spat blood into his hand. Then his nose started to bleed and Emma tried not to worry him, especially with the weather, but she knew enough about the warning signs of his disease to know that Henry needed to go to the hospital.

He was deteriorating rapidly, but she didn’t have money to call an ambulance, and with the raging storm, by the time it came it would take twice as long as if she had just driven him herself.

She pulled Regina aside as she was cleaning up, they hadn’t been able to speak much, the concern and overhanging prevailing worry for Henry was tantamount. “He needs to go to the hospital.”

“I’ll get my driver, he dropped us off,” Regina nodded and offered softly.

“No, we can take my bug… will you come with us?” Emma pleaded hopefully. She didn’t want Regina to leave her side, and Henry would definitely benefit from having her there.

“Of course,” Regina smiled. “I don’t know if I’ll be much use, but I need to make sure Henry is okay, and you’re okay.”

The trio bundled up, Emma didn’t do much except wrap henry in his coat and comforter, she packed a few belongings into the bag she already had on standby in case such an occasion arose and headed out the door of the apartment down the stairs and fought the cold, snow, wind and ice to get to Emma’s bug that was covered in eight inches of frozen ice.

She had carried Henry down, he was acting delirious from his fever, her adrenaline was spiking as she went. Regina was carrying the bags. Emma shifted Henry to stand against the car and he almost fainted. He murmured that he was scared and afraid he’d throw up. Regina soothed him by rubbing his back and distracting him by talking about all the comic book things that they had missed out on in their time apart.

Emma got her bug started, barely, and started the long defrosting and de-icing process, scraping at the windows and brushing off the snow. They piled Henry into the back seat, he was so weak and tired he had to lie down. Even he knew they had to go to the hospital. Usually when it was a routine doctor’s visit he protested, but this time he knew he was really sick and needed treatment.

The drive to the hospital was treacherous and horrible. Emma was practically crying and tense; Regina helped her navigate the road as they slipped and slid in the near white out, while she held Henry’s hand and flawlessly supported both mother and son as they all faced their own battles.

It took an extra 30 minutes to get into the hospital and they narrowly avoided going into the steep ditch off of the interstate where traffic was not advised. They rushed Henry into the ER where the doctors and nurses started helping him right away. They undressed him from his pajamas and put him in a gown. He was having a lot of trouble breathing so they started him on oxygen and a nebulizer while hooking up his picc line to a saline drip to get him some hydration.

After a while, of Emma staring too closely at Henry’s pale face as he struggled to breathe, one of the Emergency room nurses pulled her to the side and tried to get her to step out of the trauma room. Emma had a cold she was wearing a thin tank with pajama pants and no bra and Regina was already standing outside. She was pacing nervously, and when Emma got kicked out, she fell into Regina’s arm, letting the brunette hold her up.

“They think he has pneumonia,” Emma said wearily, her tears flowing freely as Regina held her solidly and smoothed her flyaway curls down. “It’s serious, I should have noticed him getting sick again, struggling to breathe…”

“Hey, it’s not your fault, you have done the best you can. Please don’t think that’s it’s your fault. You’re such a good mom,” Regina whispered over and over and let Emma cry, she teared up herself when the doctor finally came out of the room to talk to Henry’s mother, Emma refused to let go of Regina’s hand.

“He’s stable, and we’re doing some tests…it’s possible he’s having a relapse,” The Doctor confirmed Emma’s worst fear. _More treatments, more chemo and more chances that her son would die_. “We’re going to admit him to Pediatric intensive care unit so he can be monitored and get the care he needs. You can go in and be with him and we’ll have his room upstairs ready in just a few minutes.

When Emma and Regina entered Henry’s ER room, the sight was frightening: he was intubated and under sedation. His tiny arms had IVs running out of them and leads on his chest; his skin looked clammy and cold.

“It happened so fast,” Emma said, “I am so glad you picked him up. I can’t even imagine what would have happened otherwise…where I’d be, and where Henry would be. I didn’t realize he even had your number.”

“We’ve been texting for a while…just about fairytales and his make a wish,” Regina admitted, her cheeks pinking with guilt.

“I’m worried about his trip; if he’s this sick, we’re not going to be able to go to Disney World next week.”

“It’s okay, we can reschedule. It’s awful since he’s been looking forward to going so much, but his health has to be the priority, and he won’t have any fun if he’s feeling ill,” Regina comforted Emma, assuring her that these things happen often with the children she granted wishes for.

“Maybe we can reschedule for the spring?”

So Regina stayed in the room that night, huddled and cuddled up with Emma on the uncomfortable recliner. They found a way that was as comfortable as possible, clinging to each other as the storm raged on outside with Henry in his bed, machines beeping and nurses checking on him. Emma left Regina’s side every 30 minutes all night to check on Henry. She just needed to make sure he was still breathing and that his heart was still beating solidly. She had to feel it for herself.

Regina went to the cafeteria and brought Emma coffee and for warmth and comfort, rubbing her back, and she realized how much easier it was to go through the crisis with another supportive person by her side. It relieved some of her worries and helped calm her fears, having someone as capable and strong as Regina with her all night to weather out the storm.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

Henry was getting worse.

The breathing treatments weren’t working, and all of his energy was going into pulling oxygen in and out of his lungs. He had pneumonia and his condition was deteriorating quickly.

Emma called out of work every shift for the first week that Henry was in the hospital. She camped out in his Intensive Care room, never leaving his side. The days and nights stretched into a long series of endless mechanical beeps , watching her son grow paler and sicker by the hour.

The only thing that kept her from floating away with grief and fear was Regina’s constant presence. She had been Emma’s anchor during that week. She never said things would be okay, and Emma appreciated her raw honesty. She didn’t need false hope and expectations, she needed a shoulder to cry on and a person who distracted her and kept her thoughts from growing too dark and morbid.

She also made sure that Emma ate well; Regina would go home and return with Tupperware containers full of homemade lasagna, hearty minestrone, homemade chicken salad sandwiches and mugs of hot cocoa. Regina visited Emma’s apartment and brought her fresh clothes to change into, and she always got the softest most comfortable sweats and shirts that Emma had. She was half convinced that Regina had taken them home first and washed them, as she swore they smelled like her.

Remarkably, for as well as she took care of Emma, Regina helped Henry more than any nurse or doctor. She kept his spirits bright even when he was too tired to hold a book or watch a movie. She’d sing to him as he fell asleep and make him laugh and smile when he woke.

Emma gave him more hugs and kisses than she could ever remember giving him before, and when she looked at her son lying in the stark hospital bed, looking so small and fragile, tears would spring into her eyes, but she never let Henry see her cry.

She would turn away and Regina would be there to catch her. She’d stumble from the bed side, arms limp and mind reeling, and land gently into sure arms. Regina’s hugs and kisses were a balm to Emma’s soul.

They talked quietly with one another late into the night. Sharing stories from the past and getting to know each other without addressing their attraction to one another. Emma didn’t consider Regina merely a friend.

They were too close for to only be friends.

……

Time seemed to stand still. Henry was in stasis. Emma had to go back to work or risk losing her job altogether, but Regina vowed to stay at Hospital at night when she was off working.

Emma treasured the moments when she’d get off work in the morning and rushed to the hospital to find Henry awake and Regina reading him stories at the side of his bed. She owed Regina the world for the times when she would doze off in her arms on the one uncomfortable semi-recliner chair in the room. Regina’s chest made a much softer and better pillow than any of the standard issue hospital ones.

Emma would burrow her face against Regina’s neck and cry freely, letting out the tension and the sadness that had become bottled up inside her. Regina would hold her and stroke her hair and accept it. She felt guilty for putting so much on the other woman. She didn’t feel she deserved to have someone who was so good and understanding and taking on a burden that wasn’t hers to bear.

…

“I want to talk to you…away from the hospital today,” Emma greeted Regina with a request she had been thinking about for a while and working up her nerve. With everything happening to Henry, and Emma trying to simply survive, she hadn’t taken the time to get a clear hold on her feelings and the rapidly progressing situation with Regina.

Regina nodded and took her hand, “Has something happened with Henry?”

“No, I mean…I want to tell you…” Emma paused and took a deep breath, and Regina wrapped her arms around her and gave her a warm, tight soul tingling hug. Emma’s voice started to shake from emotion, but she felt it was important to continue. “…How grateful I am that you’re here for me and for Henry. It means the world to us.”

Emma felt Regina relax, she held the fabric of her blouse in her hand, and kept hugging her. “I think we could both use a little bit of time away from the hospital in that case. Would you like to go out to dinner?”

“You mean somewhere besides the hospital cafeteria?” Emma chuckled wearily. For as often as Regina brought homemade dishes, Emma liked to eat a lot and she spent all of her time at the hospital, so green bean casserole and overcooked chicken had become a staple in her diet, along with the occasional boat of fried cheese curds. For a hospital, the food selection wasn’t all that nutritional or healthy.

“Instead of sleeping on that chair all day why don’t you come to my house and sleep in a real bed for a change?” Regina offered sympathetically, glaring disdainfully at that damned chair at the bedside. “Then after you’ve slept we can go to dinner.”

Emma practically moaned thinking about a real bed with soft covers, and no beeping machines. “That sounds so good.”

“Henry, how are you feeling?” Regina leaned over him and kissed his temple, affection shone in her eyes for the boy she’d come to care about so much.

Henry yawned as he stretched and smiled up at Regina, “I’m feeling better today. I slept pretty good last night,” he said cheerfully, and then added, “but I could definitely sleep some more.”

“Good, dear, get your strength up. Is it okay if I steal your mom today to make sure she gets some rest?” Regina bit her lip as she asked Henry for permission.

“That’s cool, mom needs you too,” Henry smiled and patted Regina’s hand softly.

“Oh, does she now?”

“Yeah, we both do,” Henry confirmed and both of them turned their smiles to Emma who sat and watched Regina and Henry interact.

“Henry, about your trip…Since you’re working so hard to get better right now, I was thinking we’ll reschedule it for when you’re feeling your best. How does that sound?”

Emma knew Regina had been putting off the discussion for a while since she didn’t want to stress Henry out as he was working on his healing.

What Henry said next didn’t surprise Emma at all, but Regina went speechless.

“I only want to go to Disneyworld if you come with Mom and me,” he replied sincerely. “I don’t care when we go, I want to get better first, though.”

It wasn’t the first time that Henry had asked for Regina to come on the trip, and prior to this time, Regina had declined stating that it wasn’t really part of her job. Things had changed so much, and Emma knew that Henry having the wish to look forward to was helping with his slow and arduous recovery. Regina was such a huge part of that and at this point she felt like family.

“If-if your mom says it’s okay, I’d love to join you on your wish trip,” Regina sniffled, tears were filling her eyes as she was overcome with emotion. This time it was Emma’s turn to smile at both her son and the woman she had come to love. As they looked at one another over Henry’s bed, she realized that whenever she pictured the future, she pictured Henry: grown and healthy, and with both Regina and Emma.

There was nothing she wanted more, and it was then that she knew she was in love. She wasn’t sure how it had happened or if Regina really felt the same about her, but she knew it was true.

“I think it would be great,” Emma confirmed with a teary nod of her own.

“Awesome. Mom, would you mind stepping out for a minute so I can talk to Regina alone?” Henry sounded so commanding and much like his nurse, Mary Margaret. He was becoming a bit bossy.

“Yeah, I’ll just…step outside for a moment,” Emma stood up and walked to the door, glancing back as Regina and Henry waited for her to get out of ear shot. What they were talking about Emma didn’t know.

A few minutes later, Regina emerged and asked if Emma was ready to go. She yawned in response, popping back in to say good bye to her son.

….

Emma stretched out in Regina’s car and let her thoughts carry her away. She was dying to ask what Henry had discussed with Regina in private, but didn’t want to appear too eager to know. Regina’s hand found Emma’s knee as she drove them to her house.

She’d been there once before, but the house seemed larger than she remembered it. Fatigue was catching up with her as they pulled up to the drive. They went inside, and Regina immediately marched Emma up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

“Take a shower or a bath, I’ll get you something to sleep in,” Regina placed her hand on Emma’s back and rubbed soothing circles as she pointed out the door to the bathroom and mentioned the towels were in the linen closet.

The dim clinical shower in the ICU room was functional, but the soap at the hospital dried Emma’s skin. Regina’s shower was akin to a luxury resort with a pulsating shower head control and a huge assortment of expensive soaps and lotions. She looked in the mirror under the incandescent light and noticed that her hair had lost its shine and bounce, dark puffy circles under her eyes stood in stark contrast to her pale cheeks.

She needed rest and stress relief of the highest quality. Emma was sure she’d heard Oprah say how important it was to take good care of yourself so you have the energy to take care of others. Currently, she was in no position to care for anyone or anything.

The heat of the shower started to unwind her tense muscles and aching joints. She had grown accustomed mentally to being twisted up in the chair and uncomfortable, but her body hadn’t. She was slightly worried her growing need and dependence on Regina would make it hard for her to sleep in the woman’s bed without her to cuddle up against. 

Emma hadn’t taken the time to be alone with her thoughts. She had a rule that she only allowed herself to cry once a day and never in front of Henry. She’d been crying a lot more than that recently, breaking her own rule.

The hopelessness and exhaustion was all becoming too much. _What would she do if Henry died? How much longer could they stay in the hospital? How much longer could they fight?_

She lost track of time as she sank to the shower floor, pulled up her knees and held her arms around herself as she looked up into the water spray. The perspective change was disconcerting, and she didn’t know what to ask for or what she needed in order to be okay again. There didn’t seem to be anything. The colors were fading, she was past the point of feeling and things were just going numb.

“Emma? Emma, you’ve been in here for a long time. Did you fall asleep?” Regina spoke with a tone of worry, as she knocked on the bathroom door.

Emma sniffed and broke out into a sob over the sound of the shower. It felt too hot, the steam was suffocating her as she struggled to breathe amidst the storm of emotions that were bombarding her.

At the sound of the sob, Regina didn’t hesitate to open the door and come inside. Emma put her head against her knees and shook it, unable to tell Regina to leave her alone. She didn’t have the strength, and she hurt all over: inside and out.

A moment later, she registered the sound of the glass sliding door opening and felt a rush of cooler air.

“Emma…” Regina’s voice cracked with emotion.

Emma knew she looked awful, her hair wet and stringy, water matting it down, her face raw, red and swollen as she tried to hide her face against her knees. She felt Regina sweep her water heavy hair off of her shoulder and stroke her shoulder.

Then nothing. Emma didn’t move or look up for a long moment. She wanted Regina to stay as well as leave her be. She wanted to stay in that fancy shower until she used up all the water and then sit there some more.

She finally lifted her head and looked through the fogged glass, Regina was unbuttoning her blouse and sliding her pants down her legs.

Emma blinked through her tears in disbelief, when the other woman pulled the shower door open wider and stood in front of Emma completely nude.

As she carefully stepped in and lowered to her knees behind her, Regina hovered over Emma’s shoulder and whispered, “If you’re not getting out I’m getting in.”

Regina started to wash Emma’s hair with sweet smelling shampoo. She massaged her scalp to help her relax as soap suds and bubbles slid down her forehead and dripped down her face, eventually being washed down the drain until the soap was all gone and the water ran clear.

The feeling of being cared for so thoughtfully and intimately made Emma crave more. She shuddered and twisted her head. To look Regina in the eye. Their eyes met and Emma bridged the gap, pressing her wet mouth against Regina’s. She kissed her desperately, needing the sensation to help bring feeling back into her mind and soul.

Regina kissed back at first, surging forward to kiss harder, then she abruptly pulled away when Emma went to change position and get more leverage. “Emma, I don’t want to this when you’re so…vulnerable.”

Emma exhaled the breath she had been holding. Her heart was beating faster as she was becoming aroused, her thoughts shifting from pain to the more pleasant distraction of Regina’s soft lips and wet, naked body.

“I don’t want to talk, I want you to touch me,” Emma articulated carefully, conveying her desire by twisting onto her knees, and running her palms up and down Regina’s shoulders. She slid her hands under her arms and wrapped them around her back, pulling them together, so their bare chests touched. “Please, Regina, _touch_ me.”

The last word was whispered against Regina’s neck, as Emma bowed her head, kissing and nipping at her sensitive skin. Regina gasped over the sound of rushing water, and threw her head back to allow Emma full access. Emma looked down and saw Regina balling and releasing her fists, fighting her instinct to reach out for her.

“Come on, you’re mentally and physically exhausted. I need to get you into bed,” Regina spoke in a strained tone, forcing herself to wrench from Emma’s grasp. She sighed softly with regret as Emma felt herself beginning to crumble all over again.

She allowed Regina to turn off the water that had become lukewarm. She allowed Regina to help her up from the shower floor, and out the door. Regina wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, and used another one to dry Emma’s body and hair.

“Lay down in my bed,” Regina guided her to the side of the bed, and lifted the covers. “You don’t have to get dressed, just lay down and close your eyes.”

Starting to feel guilty and self-conscience for all but forcing herself on Regina when she was just trying to help her, Emma dropped her towel, worried more about other problems then the fact that she was still damp and still naked as she got into bed. She shook her head and winced, feeling she’d really made a hot mess of things. The bed was unbelievably comfortable, and her body melded against the mattress.

“Sit up a bit,” Regina handed her a glass of water, and urged her to drink. “You don’t stay properly hydrated, relying on all that caffeine to keep you going.”

Emma wondered how Regina managed to stay so calm and unfettered after the shower. She was still wearing only a towel and Emma was naked in her bed. Not really thinking, Emma was just running on instinct at this point and her self-control was severely lacking. Just when she thought she could manage to be a mature adult about the situation she’d think of how good Regina’s lips and body felt against hers.

She reached out and tugged on Regina’s towel, and looked up at her with pleading wide puppy eyes, “Will you sleep with me?”

Regina hesitated for a moment, her eyes shifting to the right and her lips parted to protest, but Emma tugged on her towel again, and Regina untied it, dropped it to the floor, and slid into bed. She took the water from Emma and placed it on the night stand, and wrapped her arms around her. Emma relished the feeling of resting her head on Regina’s chest and having her hair stroked. It was the same as she had grown accustomed to at the hospital in the dreaded chair, but much better and more comfortable.

Allowing herself to finally relax, and enjoy the cuddling, Emma realized that Regina wasn’t put off by her attempt to seduce her. She had seen her at her worst and was still there, holding her and taking care of her.

Just as she was starting to drift off, thoughts troubled her. She had to ask, “What did Henry talk to you about?”

Regina sniffled and Emma felt her chest rise under her cheek. “Sleep now. We can talk about everything later.”

“No, please...tell me,” Emma lifted her chin to read Regina’s murky and sad expression.

“Henry wanted to make sure that I planned to stay with you…after…after he dies,” Regina struggled with the phrasing. “He said that I take such good care of him and of you, that he won’t have to worry about you when he isn’t with us anymore.”

Emma closed her eyes and felt a fresh rush of warm tears slide down her cheeks as Regina wrapped her arms around her body tighter. “He’s going to die and he’s not going to get his wish granted… he shouldn’t be worrying about me. He’s so young and it’s not fair.”

“I made him a promise to grant his wish,” Regina’s chin crumpled as she started to cry too. “He’s not well enough to travel. He doesn’t have the energy to make the trip to Disneyworld. What if he doesn’t recover? I can’t break my promise.”

Emma listened to Regina, and remained quiet. She was finally facing the reality of the situation. “Why are you doing all of this for us?”

“Henry is special. He’s wise beyond his years and he….” Regina turned her head away, “Emma, the things I feel for you…”

“I love you,” Emma interrupted. Regina snapped her head back and stared at her in shock.

“I love you.” Emma repeated it as she laid more firmly on top of Regina, crawling over her and bringing their faces together. “Right before we met I had made a wish of my own. I was driving to work late at night. All the stars were shining and twinkling in the sky and I wished for someone to help me through this.”

She kissed Regina then, she couldn’t help but put all her passion into it. Breaking the kiss, she struggled to finish her story, “I met you the next day.”

Regina was quiet for a moment, and Emma worried that she had gone too far. That the emotions she was feeling were all coalescing to cloud her judgment of their relationship. She was vulnerable and on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It wasn’t a good time for fragile declarations of love.

“I’ve asked myself why I let myself get so close to you and to Henry, and I can’t explain it or rationalize it. I want to be with you. I feel more at home in the hospital with you and Henry than I do here,” Regina made a confession of her own. “I love you too.”

Emma might have dreamed those words coming from Regina’s lips.

….

When she woke up, afternoon light was filtering in from the windows and Regina was still naked and asleep in bed with her. Groggy, Emma stretched her legs and enjoyed the feeling of delicate fingers holding onto her hip, and warm skin against her body under the covers.

She smiled and stroked Regina’s hair; She played with it as she admired the other woman’s beauty. “Gorgeous,” she murmured, feeling a thousand times better than she had that morning. A bit of rest and cuddle time with Regina made her feel much less desperate and alone.

Licking her lips, Emma shifted closer, trailing her fingers up and down Regina’s stomach. She tentatively kissed her cheek and then her forehead reveling in the ease of the intimate gesture. She watched as Regina’s lips curled into a smile and then her eyelids fluttered, and she focused sleep clouded chocolate eyes on Emma.

Emma didn’t give her a chance to speak. She kissed her, letting her lips and tongue welcome her back to wakefulness. There was simply no way that Emma could live another minute with this naked woman in the bed and not indulge her long held fantasies of making love to her. It had never been appropriate, or the right time, and they hadn’t even defined the nature of their relationship up until Emma’s admission of love.

Emma wanted to say ‘yes’ to life and opportunity more often than she said ‘no.’ She had been closed off and barely functioning for ages. She knew there would still be many days ahead like that, but in this moment,, she had the opportunity to feel things with Regina that she hadn’t been able to feel for a long, long time.

And the woman beside her was into it. She felt fingers tangling into her hair, pinning their lips together in a display of need. Emma moaned into Regina’s mouth and shifted away, hungry to kiss, lick and nip at her chin, her neck, her skin, and all of _her._  

Regina’s soft gasps and encouraging hands, egged Emma on as she pulled back the covers, and nestled her knees between Regina’s thighs. Covering her body with her own, Emma picked back up with her mouth, trailing light teasing kisses over Regina’s clavicle, and down the middle of her chest. When she looked up, right before laving her tongue over a hard, plump nipple, Regina was watching her intensely.

They locked eyes as Emma gently sucked and worked the edge of her teeth over Regina’s nipples: one and then the other, replacing her mouth with her hand to pinch, roll and squeeze. She loved the way Regina seemed to heat and ignite with the sweet directive of her mouth and fingers. Now she wanted to make her spontaneously combust.

Her hips were rolling, slow and wavelike, churning against Regina’s. Emma was getting incredibly aroused, but she kept up the teasing, glacial pace of her hips, knowing that it was driving Regina crazy and getting her wet with anticipation. She had waited this long, she wanted to make the moment last.

Regina had other ideas. She shifted on the bed, wrapping her legs around Emma’s hips to pull her closer. Her jaw was set firmly as she ground out between punctuated ragged breaths, “More. Emma, please.”

_How could she refuse such a sweet request? She_ _did say ‘please,_ ’ Emma bit her bottom lip as she smiled at the sight of Regina, her eyebrows arched, mouth hanging open and starting to look a little bit grumpy as Emma kept grinding into her, slow. Slow and sensuous.  This was nice. More than nice. This was what she had missed and needed. It was more than a distraction; it was an endorphin release and a real connection.

_Naked skin on skin, grinding, kissing, love making, teasing, foreplay, tasty, luscious, lick…_

Her thoughts were firing rapidly, bits and pieces of sense memories as she slid into primal feelings and fluid movements. She dragged her body down Regina’s and replaced her hips with her lips, letting go and getting lost on taste and sensation. Regina was hot and very wet, her body was as receptive to Emma’s mouth as a memory foam pillow, and Emma worked to make an impression.

She couldn’t say she was disappointed in how quickly Regina came when she had sucked on her clit and swirled her tongue around and around the hard little bead. She wasn’t disappointed, just surprised at how hard Regina’s muscles twitched and jerked in orgasm. Then, how quickly Regina recovered and turned the tables to return the favor.

She held her breath, trying to keep in the sounds of her enjoyment, as Regina kissed her body with such reverence that she couldn’t help but shake and turn her head away in shame as tears leaked from her eyes.

“Hey,” Regina paused her ministrations and gently got Emma’s attentions as her tone changed to worry, “Want me to stop? I can just hold you…”

“No,” Emma shook her head and wiped frantically at her eyes. She was hoping that Regina wouldn’t notice her haywire emotions. “It’s good, I’m…overwhelmed.”

Regina nodded in understanding and cupped her cheek in her hand, looking at her with thoughtful, warm eyes that stole her breath. “You don’t have to be quiet; I like the sounds you make.”

With that Emma realized she had been holding not only noise back, but tension, emotions: everything. She let it go, relaxing into Regina’s capable hands as she felt her nose and hair tickle at her ribs, and a wet tongue dip into her belly button.

She threaded her fingers into black, silky hair and spread her legs wider at Regina’s insistence. Her mouth filled with saliva as pleasure hit every nerve and clouded her head. She swallowed and gasped at the feeling of Regina’s intimate exploration. Her inner thighs were kissed repeatedly, a surprise nibble of her hipbone brought a sharp sensation, not quite painful, but enough that her senses heightened with sensitivity. She squeezed her own breast and pushed her hips up, instinctually seeking more, as Regina was doing something incredible with her tongue that had Emma panting and squeezing her nipples and grinding her wetness into her face.

“Oh,” she screamed. “God!” she whispered breathlessly, which prompted Regina to focus all her attention on pushing her tongue inside to light up Emma’s pleasure receptors all around, and then she was getting licked: wet and slow, from bottom to top. She felt slick and warm and enveloped in love and desire. Regina was tactile, real and really good at hitting all the good spots.

She felt herself building up to something big, things were speeding up: her respiration, Regina’s mouth, fingers, rubbing all at once and everywhere, and then she was orgasmed. The joy running high and emanating out, spreading through her body thoroughly and rushing to her head. As she sighed in contentment and enjoyed the aftershocks she wondered why she had waited so long to indulge in this with Regina.

They cuddled up; fitting together like sexy puzzle pieces as they kissed and comforted each other until they fell asleep together once again.

….

One all too brief reprieve from the hospital was enough to recharge Emma’s batteries, but not enough to fully damper the unending stress she was experiencing. After sleep, sex, more sleep, and a little more sex, Regina took Emma for dinner.

It was different between the two women: better. They hadn’t been shy with touches and cuddles before, but after sharing their bodies the touches were less hesitant and freely given and received. They were inseparable. It actually felt like a date, and Emma reveled in the escape.

She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and for once, she wasn’t fighting back tears after dinner when they both returned to the hospital to visit Henry. He was in good spirits, still weak with his breathing compromised, but he wanted Regina to read him stories, and Emma to help him eat a bit of spaghetti they had brought from the Italian restaurant they had for dinner.

“I have to go to work, but Regina is going to stay tonight,” Emma leaned over her son, kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you first thing in the morning.”

“Regina and I can have a slumber party with nurse Blanchard tonight,” Henry said with enthusiasm.

“How lovely,” Regina sassed as she rubbed lotion onto Henry’s hands and arms. Emma knew that Regina didn’t really get along with Henry’s nurse. She didn’t think she was doing enough to take care of Henry. Emma thought she was great and very motherly.

After she kissed Henry goodbye, she leaned over the bed and kissed Regina: softly, quickly. Henry hadn’t had the most positive reaction to the display before, and Emma was nervous to show him that their relationship was elevating again. This time he blushed, and said, “I knew it. Mom, did you have a slumber party with Regina today?”

“Something like that,” Emma admitted bashfully. Regina arched an eyebrow and smirked at Emma in the way that always made her breath catch and her heart flutter. Clearing her throat, Regina stood up from the side of Henry’s bed.

“I’ll walk you out,” she murmured in the most suggestive way.

“Bye, Henry, I love you,” Emma said as Regina guided her by the small of her back out of the hospital room. Once they were in the hallway, Regina took a few steps and opened a door marked ‘Supply closet.’ She held the door open and nodded for Emma to enter the dark room.

Once inside, Emma turned around in confusion until Regina checked the hallway for any passing by visitors or medical personnel, and then followed her in, shutting the door behind her. The room was completely dark. Emma felt hands on her waist, slipping under her work shirt, smooth and pleasant on her back. Regina stepped close, wrapping her up in a tight hug and kissing her gently. “Oh,” Emma sighed when Regina pulled away for breath.

Passion overtook her and she pushed Regina back until she was up against a shelf. A bottle of hand sanitizer or something fell off and crashed onto the floor, but Emma was wholly focused on kissing Regina back.

“I want to take you, hard and fast,” Emma said between heated kisses as she struggled to unbuckle Regina’s belt. In response, Regina put her hands on Emma’s shoulders to steady herself as she widened her stance and threw her head back against the shelving unit. “Hurry then, no teasing,” Regina hissed as Emma’s hot fingers gained entry into her pants and cupped her sex with her palm through her silky panties.

She did have to hurry, she couldn’t be late to work, but that was the last thing on her mind as she sucked on Regina’s neck and massaged her breasts through her blouse with one hand, the other snuck between the fabric of her underwear and skin. Emma was pleased to find her wet and open, her fingers sliding easily inside as she worked her thumb back and forth over her clit. The speed and readiness of Regina’s arousal made Emma marvel as she fucked her fast in the supply closet. It wasn’t ideal, but she was enjoying the taboo. She had watched a lot of ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ and this sort of thing was definitely appealing, as well as a long held fantasy she hadn’t consciously realized.

She swallowed Regina’s cries with her own mouth as she came all over Emma’s hand. She was incredibly hot, and Emma was painfully aroused, but she knew she was definitely out of time to do anything else. Which was a horrible realization as Regina slid down onto her knees and lifted Emma’s shirt to kiss her bare stomach.

“I have to go to work…” She pulled Regina back up and gave her a parting kiss as she helped her straighten out her clothes and fasten her pants back up.

“I don’t want to let you go,” Regina whispered as she tilted her head and studied Emma’s flushed face and dilated pupils. She kissed her sweetly, “that was wonderful.”

“Yeah…” Emma agreed as she reluctantly pulled open the door, the bright fluorescent lights in the hallway hurt her eyes. Regina followed her out looking satisfied and slightly guilty. Nurse Blanchard was passing by. She turned her head and watched the two women with suspicion. Covering up their activities, Regina reached back into the room and grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer off the shelf.

“Just looking for some of this,” she commented to Mary Margaret, whose demeanor softened, but her gaze continued to linger as Regina pumped some clear gel into Emma’s hands. “Um… you should probably wash them too.”

Emma snickered, nodding to Regina and gave a little wave as she scurried down the hallway and off to work.

….

The next morning, she was feeling good. She had made a decent amount of money in tips. She had enough to make that month’s rent for her practically unused apartment. She had more hope in Henry’s health. Nothing was really indicating he was improving, but she was choosing to look at the hopeful possibilities rather than the worst case scenario.

As she approached Henry’s hospital room, holding coffee in both hands: one for Regina and one for her, she heard a strange sound. A familiar high pitched melody was coming from inside her son’s room.

Then she heard laughing as she got closer, confusion clouding her mind.

“It’s a small world after all…” Emma recognized Regina’s voice singing. When she opened the door she wasn’t prepared to be greeted with a barrage of Disney themed costumed medical personnel. Henry was sitting cross legged on his bed, grinning ear to ear as he ate a big drumb of purple cotton candy, surrounded by five costumed singing characters. He was wearing plastic Mickey Mouse ears.

She stood in the doorway watching Nurse Blanchard dressed up as Snow White, handed him a shiny red apple. She almost didn’t recognize Regina dressed as the evil queen, but she did recognize that cleavage. She was a bit more glamourous in her makeup and corseted purple dress than the drawing in Henry’s storybook portrayed her.

A short-statured respiratory therapist was decked out as a dwarf, the dopey one by the looks of it. A man with a curly black wig, red jacket and fake hooked hand, was singing louder than anyone else. Dr. Whale was dressed as… _Cinderella_. That was different, Emma thought, but he managed to pull off the glass slippers, blonde wig and blue ball gown with aplomb. One of Henry’s other nurses was a red head, so naturally she was in a mermaid costume and sitting on the end of the bed, flapping her green tail as she sang.

The song ended, and Henry yelled for her to come in, “Mom! Check it out. This is the best day ever!”

“What’s going on?” Emma took a few steps closer to the bed, and Regina came around to greet her. She handed over the coffee and Regina smiled shyly in gratitude.

“Since Henry can’t go to Disney just yet, I thought I’d do my best to bring Disneyworld to him,” Regina breathed out, and her face fell as Emma’s chin crumpled and she started to cry. She couldn’t help it; she was overcome with emotion. Regina opened her arms and Emma fell into them, acutely aware of all that evil cleavage pushed up against her own chest.

“I love you,” Emma said through her tears. She couldn’t believe how thoughtful Regina, first class wish granting extraordinaire had been in organizing a special day for her son.

“Alright, so it’s not Splash Mountain, but we were waiting for you to get here. There’s a special bouncy castle outside for Henry to play in with some of the other kids in the hospital,” Regina informed her.

“A bouncy castle?” Emma was floored. She had always wanted to throw Henry a birthday party with a bunch of friends, foods, costumes and a bouncy castle, but she’d never been able to afford it.

“Yeah, Mom, it’s awesome! Don’t worry, I promise I feel good enough to play for a little while. I won’t overexert myself,” Henry shook his head at seeing Emma’s tears.

He’d spent too much time in the hospital, a kid shouldn’t even know the word ‘overexert’ Emma thought, but she took a deep breath and leaned into Regina’s hug, nodding to assure him she was okay.

Regina stepped away and moved over to the side of the room where she came back with a plastic tiara and a big poufy pink dress.

“For Princess Emma to wear,” she offered and laughed as Emma looked down at the yards of taffeta fabric and the glittery bodice.

“Really?” Emma blinked in doubt, but Henry’s hopeful smile and Regina’s teasing grin convinced her to put on the dress and head downstairs to the hospital courtyard, where the Cinderella bouncy castle awaited.


	7. Epilogue

**One year later: Orlando, Florida**

“I just received the documents,” Regina walked next to Emma and Henry as she talked to her lawyer on the phone. “Yes, I’ll look it over and we’ll sign tonight.”

“Come on!” Henry ran ahead of the two women as they made it to the front gates of Disneyworld.

“Mmm, I can’t wait for the parade and the fireworks tonight,” Emma thought about how lovely it was that they were able to experience this. “Slow down, it’s going to be a long day,” Emma chastised him even as she picked up her pace, pulling Regina along by the hand.

She watched her fiancé as she finished her phone call and pressed the button to end the call. Regina caught Emma off guard as she surged forward and kissed her soundly.

 “So everything is ready, and as soon as we sign the adoption paperwork, I will officially be Henry’s other mother,” Regina beamed and Emma kissed her again, joining in her excitement.

“You know you already are his mom,” she reminded her sweetly. “But it’s wonderful to be able to say we both are legally.”

“Moms! I want to do Splash Mountain first,” Henry was shifting from foot to foot, roaring with energy and glowing with health in the morning sun.

“We have to wait to get inside the park,” Regina informed him, rustling his hair with her fingers, and feeding off his excitement.

Emma placed her hand on Henry’s shoulder and her other around Regina’s waist as she thought about how far they’d come. Henry was recovered and in remission, and they finally got to take the trip he’d been waiting for, for so long. His wish came true.

The gates opened as Cinderella’s castle loomed before them, and they entered Disney World as a family.

…


End file.
